Purrfect
by BeckiiBoom23
Summary: Bella Swan is one of the last of her kind and has a long standing hatred of vampires, what happens when she meets the Cullens at school, why are they acting human? And why does the little vampire draw her in? Alice/Bella. Rated for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the beautiful Alice Cullen or the others, that privilege goes to one Stephanie Meyers. **

Betrayal, out of all the injuries I have sustained over the years that one cut the deepest. When someone you trusted with your life, who you would give up your own life for, turns against you and hurts you in a blink of an eye, no words can describe the pain your heart endures. I have to get out of here, and fast.

I turned around and ran as fast as my legs would take me without any destination in mind, someone shouted my name from behind me but I ignored it, leaving everything behind without hesitation. How _dare _he? How dare he make me look weak? How dare he make me run away? Anger coursed through my veins as I thought of his crazed eyes looking at me with that superior grin, knowing he's the stronger one. I heard someone chasing after me but I pushed my legs to their fullest, the one thing that I can beat him at is speed.

Running for almost four hours making sure I covered my tracks I slowed down safe in the knowledge that he was no longer following and I was far enough away until I came to a halt under a large beautiful oak tree, with a huff I collapsed on the floor, closed my eyes and rested, just listening to the various forest creatures going about their business and the trees rustling slightly in the cool night breeze calming down my rushing heartbeat. Although I was seething with anger I knew I could do nothing about it, I was the weaker one and the only thing I could do was flee. Unmoving I contemplated my next move, I had to find somewhere to hide knowing _he_ would come after me, I should rent a place in a small town, he wouldn't think to look for me there, I'm too much of a party freak to be somewhere so boring, I shook my head and sighed at this thought, my enemy knows so much to use against me. Now just to find the perfect place…and a very large meal I added when my stomach rumbled in hunger.

With a goal set and my anger slightly under control I forced myself to my feet and ran again, the forest blurring past until I hit a road, I slid to a stop, listened for any approaching traffic and glanced at the road sign 'Forks 5 miles ahead' Well now, that sounds interesting. Rolling my eyes I made my way to the lovely town of Forks thinking that there had better be some bloody good bars or entertainment nearby or I may as well turn my butt around and die back there then slowly fade away from boredom.

I suddenly stumbled like I had tripped over a tree root when I hit the most god awful wall of smell my poor nose had ever endured, it was like I had just stepped into the sewers, I started gagging slightly until I heard quite growls in the distance. Ahh shit. As soon as I heard that I zipped in the opposite direction to avoid conflict but the smell followed me, brilliant, they're fast little buggers, I pushed my legs harder until what felt like a boulder ploughed into the side of me, I rolled over with the momentum and let out a threatening growl baring my teeth which glowed as the moon reflected off them, such a perfect time for a fight.

I snapped my head to the right when I heard a twig snap where I saw three large wolves emerge from the bushes, the middle one which was the biggest had midnight black fur, the wolf to the right of him was russet coloured and the smaller one to the left was dark brown. All of them were hunched ready to pounce and I stood defensively with my back arched and my piercingly yellow eyes narrowed waiting for them to attack, these puppy shifters don't know what they're messing with and I'm in the mood for cracking a few skulls right now.

Suddenly they shot forward going for a head on assault, so cocky and tactless, I jumped and soured over their heads avoiding their snapping teeth, latching my large curled claws into the brown wolfs behind I dragged him down during my landing and slashed his face once he was on the ground but refraining from doing any real damage, I'm just here to teach them a lesson. All of this happened before the other two had even turned around, oh yeah baby I have some major skills, I thought with a grin, the wolf I just slashed howled in pain pawing his face to remove the blood from his eyes. The two wolves barked in anger and ran in opposite directions around me trying to box me in, oh god this is going to turn into some sort of damn cartoon, as they got closer I leaped back slightly and just as I predicted they collided with each other, I couldn't help the laugh that roared out my mouth, this was way too funny to be a serious fight.

"Is that all you've got pups?" I said in my guttural voice as they slowly rose to their feet shaking their heads after the daze of head butting each other, they all wore an expression of confusion once I spoke. "Learn how to fight before you take on unknown enemies, I could have killed you in seconds if I so wished. Give up now before you make me even angrier, I'm no threat to you if you leave me alone, and I have no interest in harming the humans."

The black wolf stepped forward and shifted until a tall, muscular man stood in his place. Oh, and he was naked. I think I threw up a little bit in my mouth, didn't he have the decency to change when in front of other people? When he stayed silent and continued to stare at me, still naked by the way, I decided to snap him out of whatever marathon his mind was running.

"You know, if you could at least put some pants on that would be amazing."

He shook his head slightly to get away from his dreamland and I could see his face flush even though I know he's been seen many times in his birthday suit after he's shifted, he pulled out some baggy black joggers out of the bag around his leg and covered himself, thank you Lord!

"Who are you?" He demanded crossing his arms in front of him with a scowl now replacing the confusion. Aww he thought he was being intimidating, how cute. Fucking men and thinking they're better then everyone I seethed in my mind. I took a deep breath to keep my cool.

"Well don't be too polite now, you'll make me blush with your hospitality." I replied sarcastically.

"Just tell me!"

"And why should I tell you?" I replied calmly in front of the shaking man.

"This is La Push territory and I'm the Alpha of the wolves here!"

This pup was the Alpha? He can barely control his anger and I was being calm about this, heaven forbid what might happen if I took this conversation even remotely seriously.

"Good to know, nice to meet you, I'll just be leaving now."

"You can't just-!"

I stalked up close to him and got in his personal space, he was really starting to piss me off and he'd only said a few words.

"Listen here shifter," I ground out, my calm voice having a hint of steel now. "I didn't know the territory was claimed and you attacked me even before warning me to back off, in fact I was already turning back when I heard your growls. You asked for the fight being the arrogant fucking dog you are and you sorely lost. Now you have no right to demand anything of me, or do you wish for another round pup?" He looked lost for words obviously knowing the truth to my words and knowing I'll beat his ass but still trying to find someway to reclaim his authority especially in front of the two wolves behind him who were growling at my close, threatening proximity to their Alpha.

"I'll be heading off now."

"We don't even know what you are! How do we know you're not a danger?" I grinned at this.

"You don't."

With that I started walking away with my tail in the air in victory; I listened to see if they were following which they weren't so I took off away from their territory. Well now that has cheered me up greatly, now just have to find some grub. I pricked my ears up and listened for any heartbeats then lifted my nose and smelt the air, herd of deer to the left, my stomach seemed to enjoy the thought of that so I took off in full predator mode, I didn't even give them time to think before I pounced on a large buck biting into it's throat and letting the life seep away before I tucked in.

It was already dawn when I licked my lips once I had my fill, surprised with how hungry I actually was as I stared at the bare bones of the buck, with one thing ticked off my list I started for the town to look for lodgings. As I neared the edge of the forest I halted and started taking a human form, I shook out my long brown hair and stretched my long ass frame out after being on four legs for so much time, after some joints popped into place I reached for the bag around my leg for some clothes. Being the extremely smart person that I am this bag also contained my credit card with all the money I've saved over the years, which is a lot, but that comes with living for such a long time. Once I'd changed into my low cut grey jumper, skinny jeans and converses I walked into the land of Forks.

Placing my new clothes on the floor and the groceries on the kitchen counter I started to explore my new temporary home, it was small but cosy and would do me just fine. After being awake for almost 2 days straight I decided a nap was well deserved, I dragged my feet up the stairs into my plain room and flung myself on top of the sheets not even bothering to get changed and went out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Some idiots honking outside my house jerked me awake, with a groan I rolled out of bed and crawled to the window like a child, whoever said I acted mature? I pulled myself up and leant on the frame looking at the cars passing by and some kids walking with bags on their backs, this made me groan again, I'd have to go to school to avoid suspicion; I hated being stuck in an 18 year olds body. Usually I live in remote areas where no one knows I don't go to school, but occasionally it's good to mingle with humans so that I don't lose touch with my human side, it will also help me blend in and avoid my chaser. Ahh well, I'll call the school later today, but right now I need some breakfast. Running downstairs into the kitchen I poured myself some cereal and turned on the TV and watched some Tom and Jerry, never too old for that in my opinion. With the milk slurped up I picked up the house phone and flipped through the phone book looking for the local high school.

"Hello Forks High Tracy speaking how may I help you?"

"Hello I was wondering if I could enrol myself into your school?"

"Of course, what is your name dear?"

"My name's Isabella Swan."

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter, did I do a good job starting the story and introducing Bella?**

**By the way, in this story I imagine Bella to look like Sierra Kusterbeck instead of Kirsten Stewart. **

**It's not that I dislike Kirsten, it's just that whenever I think of her I think of the clumsy, plain looking Bella which is definitely not what I'm projecting her as here.**

**Becky.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Holy fucking wow, thank you guys so much for all the follows/favourites/reviews for this, it means a lot!**

**This chapter is out a lot earlier then the others will be mind you, enjoy!  
**

It's Friday night and I start at my exciting school on Monday, meanwhile I've got to find something to do until then since TV was only fun for so long. I need to replace my two babies I had to part from but the shops are closed now, I can do that tomorrow I guess.

Pacing in my living room my mind started to wonder in directions I didn't want to go, memories I just wanted to forget slowly plagued my brain, I fisted my hair and pulled slightly hoping the thoughts would just tumble out and leave me alone. Fed up with my constant pacing and needing fresh air I stormed out the back door towards the forest, after removing my clothes and placing them on a stump I shifted, bones altering with a slight snapping noise, muscles thickening and ligaments lengthening as my body changed shape, it is a very painful process but I've learnt to ignore the pain after so many years and it is only a slight discomfort to me now.

Form fully altered I dug my claws into the ground and raced further in trying to find a beautiful spot to simply sit down and clear my mind, I desperately needed it and it's not possible to do whilst cooped up in a house. I was careful to avoid the dogs' land and after a few minutes I came upon a cliff edge overlooking the sea, and it was one of the most amazing sights I'd set my eyes on.

It was a cloudless night, surprising for Forks I know, and being this far from the lights in town the stars were sparkling brightly which was reflected from the calm ocean, I turned my head to the almost full moon closing my eyes and basking in the power it presented on a silver platter. Listening to the crickets chirping and the slight whoosh of the sea as it hugged the sand I breathed in deeply inhaling the salty air mixed with the scents of the woods behind me and sighed out in contentment, this is where I was happiest, even being the party animal I am the peacefulness of nature was always so alluring to me. I stayed in that position for a few hours relishing the blankness on my mind before deciding I was calm enough to sleep and made my way back.

* * *

"WOOHOOOO!" I shouted as I raced down the road in my new bright green Kawasaki ZX636, a replica of my poor girl I left behind. As much as I love running through the forest something about driving on an awesome bike in human form is exhilarating.

My other baby, a beautiful black guitar, was strapped to my back tucked into its cover, almost four days without playing is making my fingers itch. I could see the townsfolk who were walking around whip their heads around as I sped past with their mouths open and eyes wide, guess they don't see too many new vehicles, all I've seen since I've been here are rusting cars, trucks and vans. I drove the bike into my garage and kicked the stand out admiring her for a few seconds before deciding to name her Abigail, all bikes have character and I feel they deserve a name, 'I'm going to straddle Abigail and ride her home' I imagined myself saying.

With a slight giggle at this thought I walked into the house securing the garage behind me for some much needed me and guitar time. I sat down on the sofa and took the beauty out of the case like it was made from glass, my hands seemed to warm a little with the contact to this amazing instrument that they've missed so dearly, I held it to me and strummed a chord smiling and sending a shiver down me, it may have seemed like a stupid reaction but after playing for so many years a guitar felt like another limb to me, and four days without it? Nuh-uh, never again. I started playing, improvising a composition and feeling myself relax as I closed my eyes and let the melody rush through me feeling like I was settling in to this cosy little house, my new home.

* * *

As I drove towards Forks High I mentally prepared myself from the impending hell that was surely to come, teenage gossiping, hormonal boys and awful lunch food? Kill me now. I saw every student body in the car park turn to face me as Abigail roared into the parking space, when I turned the engine off I already heard everyone whispering.

'Holy crap look at that bike!' 'Is that the new kid? He must be rich' 'I can't see anything with that helmet on, I bet he looks hot!' Wait, wait, wait hold on a second I thought as I looked down at myself, _he? _I don't by any means have a masculine body except from my muscle definition, I have _breasts _for fuck sake which were clearly visible with the tight leather jacket I was wearing; did they think only men could drive fast motorbikes?

I smirked to myself as I removed my black helmet hearing the gasps of surprise and everyone suddenly quiet down as I swung my hair into place, I ignored them and swung my giraffe legs off the bike and placed a wheel lock on, yes I have security issues but I don't trust a single student here to not try and test their luck. I turned my head slightly when I heard footsteps approach me to see a boy with blonde hair and obvious lust covered blue eyes looking at me with a smirk on his face, that's so not sexy, please stop right now.

"Hey there I'm Mike Newton welcome to Forks High, and what might your name be?"

Deciding to be nice and not act like a total asshole on my first day I forced a smile.

"I'm Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, this is a sweet ride you have here Bella how did you afford it?" He reached forward and stroked the back, ermm don't touch my babe with your dirty fingers dude.

"Thanks, I saved up from the odd jobs I did for this." I clipped out glaring at the spot he stroked for a second before gathering my bag and making my quick escape. "Anyways I've gotta go get my schedule, see ya."

"I'll walk you there." Ughh so much for that, I didn't reply and simply walked forward making him catch up and walk slightly ahead of me to show me where to go even though there was a bloody huge sign saying 'Reception' right in front of me. I entered the hot stuffy office and spoke to a woman called 'Mrs Cope'

"Hi, I've just started today and came to get my schedule and books." She looked up and stared for a few seconds before coughing and blushing slightly at her behaviour, something about what I was caused humans to go all googly-eyed, even middle aged women it seemed.

"Of course dear, I'll be one second."

During this time Mike blabbed my ear off about some topic or another I've already forgotten about and I simply grunted when he took a short breath to convince him I was listening which he seemed to buy, were people really that blind? It was extremely obvious I wasn't interested in the slightest in what he was saying.

This went on even after I got my lessons seeing as I was with him for my first lesson and the seat next to him was the only available seat, and then he introduced me to Jessica, who was exactly the same as him but in female form, do teenagers usually talk this much? I also found out she is one of the ones that says 'like' and 'totally' in every other sentence.

At least I met a nice girl called Angela during my third lesson, and the best part? She was shy and quiet. Thank you Angela! My ears were buzzing and I loved the peace, when lunch rolled around she invited me to sit at her table and I accepted gladly, which I instantly regretted after seeing Mike and Jessica sitting at the table we were heading for, I take back that thank you Angela. I got in the queue and piled the most likely disgusting food onto my tray before sitting down at the table to be met with some surprised gazes.

"Wow Bella, that's a lot of food." Jessica stated. Well sorry I don't want to only munch on some leafy crap like you're doing.

I shrugged and simply said "I like food." Whilst shovelling some pasta into my mouth, hey it's actually good! Jessica looked a bit disgusted at my 'un-ladylike behaviour.' This earned some sniggers from the other people at the table and Angela introduced me to them.

"Bella this is Ben, my boyfriend." A boy with black hair and dark brown eyes waved shortly at me with a friendly smile, he seemed like the only guy around the table without the lust haze in his eyes, that look only reserved for Angela, I liked him already and nodded at him. "Next to him is Eric Yorkie." A tall geeky-looking Asian boy with long black hair, brown eyes and poor complexion seemed to lurch forward to shake my hand eagerly, I didn't like the feel of his hand touching me.

"Nice to meet you Bella! If you need any help just come to me, I know this place like the back of my hand." He gushed out holding my hand a little longer than necessary causing me to bare my teeth a little in warning which he didn't catch and earning some quiet grumblings from Mike which I heard perfectly.

"Next is Taylor Crowley." A tan boy with brown hair and brown eyes grinned, it held a little cockiness as he saluted me and then waved.

"You've already met Jess and Mike." When Angela said Mike's name he sent what I suppose was meant to be a flirty smile in my direction but actually looked like the creepy smile a sex predator would flash you. "And next to Jess is Lauren Mallory." A girl with pale blonde hair and green eyes who was tending to her nails the entire time simply sent a glare my way before going back to her activity, well hello to you too. "I wouldn't worry about her; she's like that with everyone." Angela whispered in my ear, looking worried that Lauren had offended me or something, she's too sweet.

"Don't worry about it, it's up to her how she acts, if she wants to act like a total bitch so be it." Which earned a death glare from Lauren and more quiet giggles from the group. Afterwards I mostly listened to the table chat while I stuffed my face, when I finished, thinking about how much it had improved since the last time I'd been in a school, I got up to go get some more drink.

"Yo Bella get us a drink would ya?" Taylor said with his feet propped up on a chair, wow, really? Not even a please? I stared at him with a worried expression on my face.

"Are you okay Taylor?" He tilted his head and looked confused as he answered.

"Uhh, yeah I'm fine..?"

"You haven't been in an accident?" His brow furrowed even more in his confusion.

"No?" I exaggerated a sigh of relief and swiped my brow.

"Oh thank goodness, so you can use those fully functioning limbs connected to the bottom of your body to get off your lazy ass and get your own drink then yes?"

I grinned a little cheekily and walked away listening to most of the table burst out laughing at Taylor's embarrassment, it was rude I know but it's a pet peeve of mine when people are too lazy to get something themselves and wait for someone else to get up to ask them. I also heard an earthquake of a laugh burst over from a table on the far wall, my sensitive ears hurt a little from the suddenness, I swirled around to look for the source and almost got whiplash from looking away again when I found it.

No. Fucking. Way. I would recognise them anywhere. What the hell are vampires doing in a school, you know, where humans are? And how the hell didn't I smell them? I guess being around these humans made their scents less noticeable. Shifters and vamps in the town I decide to hide in, just my luck! I can at least forget about Forks being boring now. Why haven't the wolves attacked them yet? I felt the familiar fire in my body that usually occurs whenever I see a vampire, must attack…must kill…revenge...

"The new kid's got spunk!" I heard one of them say to the others.

Okay calm down Bella, maybe you're imagining things, just get your drink, sit back down and observe them from a distance, don't tear off limbs in front of the humans. After sitting back down I tuned out my table and stared at the table behind my curtain of hair.

Bloody hell there were loads of them, two female and three males, the one who laughed was huge and muscular, like a bear but wore a dopey grin on his face with short curly black hair. He had his arm around a supermodel of a woman, tall with long blonde hair but she seemed disinterested in the world around her, vain and like Lauren she was examining her nails, like they couldn't be any more perfect then they are already. One of the other males had long, curly blonde hair, he was also muscular but a lot leaner than the bear, I almost growled out loud when I saw the scars on his neck and face, he probably had more on his body which meant he had been in a lot of battles and was dangerous. The next male next to him had bronze hair that stuck up like he had rolled out of bed and couldn't be bothered to do anything with it, it looked kinda good admittedly though. The girl to the left of him was tiny and had pixie like features, her hair was black and messy like Bed Head Boy but stylishly so, she wore a smile on her face like it had made a permanent home there, I think my eyes popped out, she's gorgeous! Even more so than the blonde-bombshell! It's like as soon as I saw her all of my aggression disappeared and I no longer felt the urge to leap over and tear into them. They all had one thing in common though, their eyes, they weren't crimson red like I'm used to seeing but a bright gold colour, but how?

From observing them I've concluded, I inhaled just to make sure, catching a sweet smell that yep, they're vampires, the aura that surrounds them is obvious, but their eyes aren't red, I'm confused which overruled the hate, maybe they wear contacts? But why such a strange colour if they're mixing with humans? I myself am wearing green contacts to mask my yellow eyes. And how can they stand to be in here with delicious humans surrounding them and not go mad with bloodlust?

As I mulled over this the pixie girl turned her eyes over to me and with embarrassment I realised I'd turned my whole body around to not so sneakily stare at them now, what the hell? I blushed at her gaze, something I hardly ever do and turned swiftly around.

"I see you noticed the Cullens." Jessica piped up looking at me.

"Cullens?" I questioned stupidly.

"The group over there, Emmett's the big guy, Rosalie is the blonde he's got his arm around, Jasper is the curly haired blonde, Edward is the total hottie next to him and the little one is Alice. They're all the adoptive children of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and they're all like…together." She whispered the word like it was a curse but I had no idea what she was going on about.

"Well yeah I can see they're sitting at the same table 'together'" I said confused.

"I mean they're all totally involved with one another, Emmett's with Rosalie and Edward's with Jasper." She hissed the last name a little in disgust and glared at the couple, I heard them chuckle obviously listening in to what she was saying about them to the new girl and seeing what I thought of them. I smirked when I realised she was jealous of Jasper but I still didn't get what the point was.

"Sooo…?"

"Well it's weird, they all live in the same house, and it's like incest or something." I had to refrain from laughing at her, it's not her fault she doesn't understand vampire mating.

"They're not blood related are they?"

"No..." Jessica said hesitantly.

"So it's not incest. And they can love who they want, they seem happy with one another, it's just coincidence they live together." I ended this with a shrug amused at Jessica's shocked expression although weirded out that I was defending the blood drinkers.

"I like her!" Emmett boomed to his table.

"I'll have to agree, just look at Jessica's face," Alice giggled, I frowned to myself when her bell chime voice reached me. Vampires by their nature are attractive, and I can't deny the pixie leech caught my eye, but I can't be sucked into their web and become their victim, and I can't let them find out about me, the threat of the Volturi is too high. My scent isn't that different to the humans when I'm in my human form, and I don't smell like the shifters so they will most likely brush it off if they notice the difference, they don't know my kind still exist, some don't know we existed at all. I just have to avoid them as much as possible.

* * *

You just had to jinx it didn't you Bella I chastised myself as I sat next to Bed Head Edward in Biology. He was looking at me intently with his darkened eyes, he looked mad and I hadn't even said anything, does he know I'm different already? His staring was getting on my nerves and they were already stretched thin from being so close to him, I contemplated talking to him for a few seconds before just going for it, I was stronger than him and I doubt he would start a fight in the school they were trying to fit into.

"Do I have something on my face?" I questioned him sharply, tilting my head to face him slightly showing him I was directing it at him. His eyes widened slightly at confronting him since humans usually had the instinct to be afraid of vampires, especially with the black eyes he has right now, but he got his composure back pretty quickly.

"No," He simply replied turning back to the front as the teacher walked in, I smirked and got up to go give him the paper he was meant to sign.

"It's okay, not many people can tear their eyes away from my exquisite figure." I said to him jokingly striking a pose, his composure faltered for a moment once again before I went up to Mr Banner.

The rest of the lesson went by without incident, I didn't once speak to the vamp who was making my inner beast more riled up by the minute but I didn't show it once, keeping a cool mask on my face, except for the occasional glance Bedward did nothing more. When the bell rang I ran out the class as quick as I could at human pace and strode towards the car park thankful that I survived, although barely, my first day at Forks Hell. As I rounded the corner I suddenly crashed into a rock hard body, if it wasn't for my gracefulness I would have landed right on my butt.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" The blonde bombshell snarled at me showing her razor sharp teeth, the bear man and the little pixie by her side, I bristled at her threat.

"Funnily enough I don't have a fucking mirror to stare around every corner I go round." I had to ground this all out from behind my teeth to refrain from snarling it out in response to the attack. She stalked up close to me, getting in my face and glared at me for having the nerve to answer back to her, I saw the danger in her eyes but it didn't frighten me a bit, I glared back at her not moving away when she moved closer, I felt myself shake slightly with wanting to do some serious damage to this stuck up leech but I forced myself to calm down, nothing good would come of it, there's too many of them.

"Are you going to do anything about it, or just stare at me like I'm going to crumble into dust any second?" I asked quietly and calmly, although inside I was raging.

"Come on Rosie, let it go." Emmett pleaded quietly pulling on his mate's hand gently when he saw her get angrier at my comment, she stayed for a few more seconds breathing hard before whipping her head around, her hair flying into my face and stomped away with Emmett at her heels.

"Fucking humans, why do I bother?" I heard her mutter angrily and a frown creased my brow, what did she mean? I turned to Alice seeing she wasn't following them and was watching her sister walk away too.

"I'm sorry about Rosalie, she's like that with most people," Do Lauren and her have a bitch club? I jokingly thought of saying hearing the same words uttered earlier in the day. "She's certainly not used to people answering back that's for sure." She added a grin now on her face. Damn it she's cute, I always had a weakness to pretty girls, my plan on avoiding them had gone to hell but they haven't suspected anything's different about me yet, I don't think anyway, and there's something different about these vampires compared to others, another thing I noticed was that they don't smell as awful as the ones I've met before, no rotten flesh in there and they still smell sweet but not sickly so, almost like being in a room full of flowers, and Alice's smell was divine. I replied immediately not even thinking about it.

"I don't let anyone talk to me like some sort of bully, I'm too kick-ass to be cowering in fear." I finished this with my hands on my hips thrusting myself out like a superhero would do; it had the desired effect of making her giggle which was awesome.

"Are you two going to mete it out to be the alpha bully of Forks High?"

"Unfortunately it may have to come to that yes, I say the best bitch slap wins."

"Well I'll have to warn you in advance, her bitch slaps are nothing to joke about, just ask poor Emmett." I laughed at this feeling strangely at ease talking to her, my beast was quiet as can be, in fact she was even…purring, how odd.

"I'll keep that in mind when we slap to the death," A little distractedly wondering about the strange behaviour of the wilder side of me. "I haven't properly introduced myself although you probably know being the new girl in all, I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella, being at Jessica's table I would hazard a guess that she's already gossiped plenty about my family and you know my name too but I'm Alice Cullen." She called her coven a family? I've never known vampires to have such a large group and not use them as an army, but obviously she wouldn't just blurt that out to a random human.

"Good to meet you too, when Jess introduced you as 'the little one' I didn't know how close to the truth she was." I said looking her up and down, and admiring her silently. Standing next to her my 6'2" frame towered over her, her head just barely reaching my shoulder, she glared at me crossing her arms and huffed.

"I'm not that short!" I raised my eyebrow, lifted my hand above my head and then moved it over her a few times showing the difference, she huffed again, "Not my fault you're a building." She murmured out turning her head away from me her lips puckered into a pout, I couldn't help the laugh that burst from my mouth at the childish comeback and the adorable sight which only caused her bottom lip to pout even more.

"Hey now don't be all jelly of my advance growing, you'll hit puberty soon squirt and that's when the growing really kicks in." I said with a smile on my face patting her head which only aggravated her more.

"I've only known you what, 10 minutes? And you're already insulting me, you're… you're just a mean giraffe."

"Oh you wound me so tiny one."

She turned to me mock glaring with her arms still crossed tightly over her chest, I decided it was time to pull out the big guns. I dropped to my knees, which basically brought me to her height, bringing my hands together in a plea and pulled my face into the biggest, saddest puppy face on the land.

_What the fuck are you doing Isabella?! Willingly on your knees, vulnerable, in front of a vamp?_ I heard a small part of my subconscious shout at me but I paid it no mind.

"Pwease forgive me Ali?" I said in a baby voice sniffing slightly at the end like I was about to cry, I saw her mock anger dissolve immediately, wow she didn't even last a full second, I'm great at this.

"Awww of course Bella!"

"Excellent!" I exclaimed jumping to my feet, "See you tomorrow then Shortie!" I said quickly with a wave making my escape before she could recover from my puppy attack.

"Why you little…!" I heard before firing up Abigail and tearing off leaving my laughter in the air.

**If you have any advice you would like to give about my story I'd be happy to hear it, this is my first one after all!**

**Becky.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I try and message back anyone who reviews but to any anonymous ones thank you very much. On with the chapter!**

"I'm going out on walks more often lately, must be getting old," I chuckled to myself as I slowly walked through the forest, my bare feet hardly making a noise on the leafy floor. The forest is my favourite place to think, it is so peaceful and yet so wild, and the subject on my mind are, of course, the Cullens.

They are definitely different from the other vampires I have met over the years, they seem almost…human. Their closeness to the humans at school and the colour of their eyes confused me to no end, were they trying to make the students trust them and plan a massacre? No, they wouldn't need trust for that, and they didn't seem the types anyway, well at least Alice didn't and she's the only one I'd really talked to, which was a stupid idea, let's just make friends with the enemy who I know nothing about. I almost cringed at my begging stunt earlier, honestly what had I been thinking?

My behaviour around that one was strange, I've never felt comfortable around a vamp before let alone joke around with one, I've killed so many of them and not one had a hint of humanity about them, are the Cullens different? They were making my head hurt until I remembered the wolves again, they must know about them, yet they've done nothing about it, I wonder why? Wasn't their whole reason of being to attack vampires and protect their people? And here's a whole coven right on their doorstep. I think it's time to pay them another visit, they never mentioned I couldn't come onto their land again when I left, with this decided I undressed, shoved my clothes into the bag on my back leg, shifted into my furs and headed for their lands again.

When I got to their awful scent I slowed to a trot until they noticed my own scent, it didn't take them long, only two wolves appeared this time and didn't attack me on sight which may have been due to the russet coloured wolf who I fought the first time. Both their teeth were bared as they stared at me obviously trying to figure out my intent, I sat down in a non-threatening posture.

"I'm not here to attack you, I just want to ask some questions." They looked at each other and I realised they must have been speaking telepathically, obviously wondering if they could trust me, I sighed.

"Look it's about the Cullens, can one of you please shift so I can talk to you?" The russet wolf's eyes widened before he retreated into the bushes to phase a boy no older then 17 stepped out, although the muscles made him look like a 20 year old he still had baby features on his face. He had short, cropped black hair like the Alpha and brown eyes, he looked at me and crossed his arms.

"What are your questions?" He demanded and I rolled my eyes at his commanding tone but I let it slide, they were the only ones I could ask after all.

"First of all I want to know why the vamps are involving themselves with the humans?"

"They only feed on animals, so apparently the humans are safe but I don't buy it, they can snap at any moment if only a single drop of blood is spilt too close to them leeches." The boy seethed, while I widened my eyes in surprise, vampires that feed on animals? I've never heard of such a thing, that may explain the strange eye colour and different scent.

"How long have they been here for?"

"Almost a year now I think, although they've been here in the past."

"And they've never killed or harmed a human?"

"From what we know, no, or they would be dead. There's still time for that to change though." He threatened, the wolf behind him huffed and nodded in agreement.

"If you want to kill them so badly why haven't you just done it?"

"Hmph, there was a treaty made with them a long time ago by our ancestors, if they never kill a human or step on our territory, we will leave them alone, we renewed it when they came back." It's a good job too; these pups would have been slaughtered.

"Do you know if any of them have any abilities?"

"I know some of them do, but I don't know which ones or which abilities." Interesting, I guess it's my mission to find out what they are, I racked my brains for anything else of importance but came up with nothing.

"Okay, thanks a lot, that's all I needed to know." With that I started to walk away before I heard him shout behind me.

"And what about you? What are you?" I turned my yellow eyes back to him and smiled showing off my sharp teeth.

"Why, I'm a panther of course." I said with a wink before taking off back to my house.

* * *

"Hey you!" I stopped suddenly at that voice smiling automatically and turned to the pixie vamp, who had her hands on her hips. I wonder if she has a special ability?

"Why hello there Tink! How're you today?" I said completely ignoring her stern expression.

"Don't you 'Hello Tink' me! I don't appreciate that stunt yesterday."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said with wide innocent eyes.

"Hmph, whatever, you're too cute so I'll let it slide."

"I'm anything but _cute_ darlin'" I replied waggling my eyebrows making her smirk.

"We'll see about that," She said seductively, wow, that tone was amazing, she has to use it more. What the fuck Isabella? No, bad.

"What classes do you have today?" I listed all my mundane classes of the day, at least sport will be a little bit interesting.

"We have art and sports together!" She said happily smiling up at me, "I guess I'll see you later on Bells!" With that she took off practically skipping down the hallway, how can she call _me _the cute one? As I made my way over to Biology I saw people looking at me and whispering about a Cullen talking to the new girl, guess they're not all too social with the humans which I count as a good thing. I sat down next to Bedward and felt him staring at me again, he riles me up so much.

Half way through the lesson I felt a tingling in the left side of my mind and it got sharper and sharper as it was being prodded mercilessly, I tensed up, my eyes instantly turned into my cat-slits and my canines sharpened as my body recognised the threat, the vampire was trying to get past my shield, it took all of my effort not to growl. At least I found a super-leech and from the feel of his attack it's a mind-reading ability, I haven't seen one of them in a few years, no wonder he's been staring, I must be driving him crazy if he can't read me. I tried to ignore it but my cat was getting angrier by the minute, I can't show him that I know about his search otherwise he'll know I'm different, but I suddenly shot up automatically as I felt an extra sharp poke.

"Is something the matter Miss Swan?" Mr Banner asked looking at me worriedly.

"Umm excuse me sir I don't really feel well, can I go to the nurse?" I muttered trying to hide my longer canines. I saw Mr Banner look at me for a moment through the red haze of my anger, he must have seen something in my face as he agreed without question, I gathered my things and walked out and headed for the girls bathrooms. Once I was inside I splashed my face with water, closed my eyes and took deep breaths to try and calm my mind, how dare he try to invade my privacy! How dare he _attack_ my mind! I should go back in there and rip his nosey ass a new one.

Once I'd calmed down enough I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror to see my green contact lenses were back to normal human shape and I bared my teeth to show they'd gone back to normal too, I took one last calming breath before I left the toilets and headed for my next lesson.

* * *

"You had no right to do that Edward!" I heard Alice whisper shout at lunch time.

"I can't read her mind though and -"

"_No_ Edward, just because you're curious about her mind doesn't mean you can prod around in her head, you don't see Jasper doing anything because he can't feel her, you even made her ill!" _Feel _me? I'm not sure I want to know what she means by that, but I'm glad Jasper can't do that, I took a glance at him before looking away again; the scars put me on edge even more than sitting next to his mate which was saying something.

"She might have been ill before that, you have no proof it was because of me, and humans can't feel me reading them anyway."

"We've never met a human you couldn't read so you don't know what she feels, I talked to her before class and she was perfectly healthy." Oh crap, don't think anything of it, don't think anything of it, I chanted in my mind.

"Whatever, I didn't mean to, I won't do it again. Happy?" Edward sighed looking irritated with the conversation taking his mate's hand in comfort and thankfully dropping the subject.

"I suppose so,"

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up over this damn human," Rosalie scoffed disgustedly.

"You're just pissed because she answered back to you," Alice smirked at her, avoiding the question. The blonde simply rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"Sorry babe, but I thought it was awesome! She has more spunk then I originally thought to stick up to you, no one has been able to look you in the eye when you're angry let alone make you look away first." Emmett chipped in, which made her angrier and she slapped him on the head, Alice wasn't kidding, her slaps look mean! Poor Emmett.

"It's like all her instincts don't work," Edward muttered looking in my direction, but my hair covered my face to make it seem I was listening to what was going on around my table. You can talk, you're going against every single one of your instincts blood drinker.

"Hey Bella, do you want to come?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Huh?" I replied dumbly not hearing a word that has been uttered at the table for the past 10 minutes.

"You wanna come to the beach this weekend?" The only beach I know of is on the mutts territory, although they haven't seen me in my human form, should I risk it? Not that I was all that worried about them finding out as long as they didn't tell the Cullen's and most specifically the Volturi, but I don't see them reporting to vampires any time soon. Ahh heck why not, getting to see chicks in bikini's? Sign me up! Yeah…I'm a pervert.

"Sure, just give me a time and I'll be there."

* * *

"Hey Bells!" Alice said with a huge smile as she sat next to me in art.

"Hey, having a good day?"

"Oh, yeah, brilliant," she replied voice dripping with sarcasm. She loves sarcasm, we could get along well.

"I know right! What is it about this school that you could possibly hate?" I said with a monotone voice and expressionless face.

"I don't know, it can't be all the wonderful students, they're all such angels." She clasped her hands together next to her face and batted her eyelashes as she said this.

"I know, especially this Alice kid, she's such a hoot."

"Well I actually heard she's pretty darn sexy, clever, funny and has great fashion sense."

"You got me at sexy." Alice laughed at this and I joined in unable to keep my expressionless face any longer as we carried on our meaningless banter throughout the rest of the lesson. I guess being friends with her won't be such a bad thing after all, she seems to be trying her hardest to be human, just like me, so there's nothing wrong with giving her a chance, my inner cat seemed to like that idea.

* * *

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with us this weekend?" I asked Alice as we waited in the gym before realising a second after that she is not allowed because of the treaty, my slip made me sound more human though so I didn't mind.

"Errmm what beach is it?"

"I think the only beach near here is down in LaPush."

"I'm sorry Bella I'm going camping with my family this weekend." She said sounding genuinely sad she couldn't come.

"That's okay, maybe some other time."

"Okay!" Coach Clapp shouted, silencing the chatter going on in the gym. "We're gonna play dodge ball this lesson." A few of the girls groaned over this, I overheard Lauren complaining to Jess that she just got her nails done, seriously, why doesn't she just marry them? "Newton, Crowley, you're captains, we'll flip to see who picks first."

Taylor got to pick first, he looked over Mike's way giving him a triumphant grin before calling out my name, the look of despair on Mike's face was totally worth it, I gave Alice a helpless look as I marched over to stand next to my captain. More names were called out, Alice being on Mike's team and Jess and Lauren being one of the last of course, I noticed with satisfaction they were on the opposite team too, this is going to be fun.

The whistle blew and I flew forward keeping my pace as human as I possibly could, I grabbed one of the balls first and retreated slightly to avoid being hit, finding my mark within a second I curled the ball, reining in my strength of course, straight into Miss Mallory who was blocking her face with her hands. It must have caught at an angle since I saw two small pink objects fly into the air which were previously glued into place, the horror on her face was too much and laughter burst out my mouth, joyful tears coming not long after. Daggers flew from her eyes as she glared at me whilst walking to sit on the bleachers picking up her loves on the way, a ball flew past my head which brought me back to the game. I looked up to see Alice grinning at me in challenge, I grinned back before easily catching a ball coming my way and lobbing it towards the small girl, she danced out of the way gracefully and gave a fake yawn, brushing imaginary dust off her clothes, oh it's on girl.

The game lasted another 10 minutes with me and Alice being the last ones standing, everyone watched in amazement and I heard them whispering about how good I was at sport and commenting on my muscles but I had most of my attention on the pixie who looked pretty impressed herself, I guess she didn't think a human could be on par with her. She dodged another ball that skimmed just over her head, she's a smaller target this is so not fair! She used the momentum of the dodge to throw the ball in her arms, the speed surprised me and it hit me smack in the face and caused me to topple over, if I was human it would have probably broken my nose and she seemed to realise the extra power she used as she ran forward to check on me while Mike's team celebrated their victory.

"Oh shit Bella are you okay? I'm really sorry I didn't mean to throw it that hard! And I didn't aim for your face on purpose! Is anything broken?" I silenced her babbling by holding my hand out to stop her.

"It's okay Alice honestly, but that's one good throw you have there." I said as I jumped up twirling to show her I was steady on my feet and nothing was hurt, she nodded and apologised one more time before hanging her head. I punched her in the shoulder playfully and gave her a grin when she looked up slightly.

"Hey, no hard feelings, don't look so sad, you won the game! And it was a great game too." I held out my hand for her to shake which she did with a smile before gasping and tugging her hand away surprised by my extra body heat I suppose, her cold hand surprised me as well but it was the jolt like an electric shock running up my arm that made me gasp silently at the contact. I looked into her beautiful slightly darker eyes for a moment before smiling forcefully and walking away to join my team.

"Nice game Bella! You're awesome!" Taylor said as he slapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks it was a close game, I need to get to the lockers to change, see you later." I escaped quickly and got changed before any of the other girls turned up and walked out of the locker room towards the car park.

I lent on Abigail and brought out my cigarettes, lighting one and watching the smoke as I exhaled, the good thing is that they help me relax and there is no risk of me getting ill. My behaviour around Alice is creeping me out, it's a completely new feeling that I'm unfamiliar with even after all these years, and I don't like knowing what the girl is doing to me. I saw people start to file out of the doors so I flicked my cigarette away and revved my engine scaring the crap out of some of the students nearby and drove off before any of the vampires came out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I pouted as I looked around at the barren beach; there wasn't one hot bikini-clad girl in sight which was most probably due to the crappy Forks weather. Angela sat next to me in the van with Jessica on her phone in the car next to us gossiping as usual; thankfully Angela was content to sit in silence and read a book while I watched the boys try and fail to surf on the raging sea. I didn't want to look at them for long seeing as they were wearing skin tight swim suits and showing off their oh so manly non-existent muscles. I took a sip of the coffee Angela brought along in a thermos and closed my eyes, simply enjoying the feel of the wind; I would have enjoyed the smell of the sea if it wasn't for the rank smell of the wolves.

"Hey guys come on we're going to light the bonfire!" Shouted Mike some time later as he gathered some more wood to put on the pile and the others grabbed some big logs for us to sit on. We stood up and grabbed the cooler of drinks from the van before making our way down, Angela went over and snuggled into Ben's side while I sat down on the other side of Ben, there's no way in hell I'm going to leave enough space for Mike or anyone to worm his way in. I didn't bring into account that a log would be pulled over right next to me and Jessica to plonk herself down, I only just held in my huff of irritation.

Everyone talked, thankfully Mike sat next to Jessica causing her to drool all over him and completely forget I was there, I had a nice conversation with Angela and Ben and something was thrown onto the fire to make it turn into a greenish colour which was admittedly pretty cool. I'd brought a few beers and got a few surprised glances but no one said anything, beer was pretty much my equivalent to soda for me now. After about an hour the stench of wolf grew closer and I turned around to see six muscled shifters coming in our direction, I cursed to myself thinking the shifters were just going to stay on their reservation, as they reached the bonfire everyone else noticed them too and turned to look at them.

"Mind if we join in?" One of them said, I realised that it was the Alpha.

"Sure, you may have to bring over a few more logs though." Taylor said.

"That's fine, I'm Sam by the way, and this is Jacob." He pointed to the other wolf who told me about the Cullens. "Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil." Everyone said hello and we all got introduced as well, when they pulled their own seats over I made myself even more unnoticeable, more then happy to sit back with my beer. This lasted all of 10 minutes before one of them, Jacob if I remember correctly came and sat in Jessica's abandoned seat, she probably went off with Mike for a quickie somewhere, ew.

"Hey, how come you're not joining in the conversation?"

"I'm not really the talking type most of the time, I'm happy just listening to everyone else."

"Too bad, do you mind if I join you?" I looked at his young face and saw the hopeful look on it.

"I'm not interested, sorry." With that I decided it was time to go, being surrounded by the shifters wasn't making me feel comfortable in the slightest and I'd run out of beer, as I stood up he grabbed my arm too tightly and instantly rage rose up in me, I snatched my arm back.

"Don't you fucking touch me." I threatened, trying my hardest not to growl.

"Whoa okay, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry." He said in a rush holding his hands up in an innocent gesture and a wide eyed expression on his face, I glared at him for a few more seconds hating the fact I couldn't just punch him in the face before I walked off waving goodbye to Angela and Ben on the way who were looking worried about what just happened. Once I reached Abigail I leaned forward and rested my hands on the seat letting out a long sigh, I thought I was stronger then this, one touch from the shifter's hot hand was all it took to bring back memories. I punched Jessica's car that was next to me in annoyance, not exactly planning the dent that would appear there.

"Oh shit." I laughed and jumped onto the bike and rode away, feeling increasingly better with the distance I was putting between myself and LaPush.

"Hey Bella, was everything alright the other night?" Angela asked as we walked to lunch after Spanish.

"Yeah it's fine don't worry, that Jacob kid was getting a little too close for comfort so I told him where to stick it. I'm sorry I left so early but I wasn't really feeling well anyway." I gave her a small grin to show her I was fine which she seemed to accept, we waited in line and I piled up my plate with a bit of everything as usual before making our way over to our table.

"It was huge and it's going to cost like, hundreds to fix it knowing the bloody mechanics in this area." I heard Jessica whine and I composed myself before sitting down, an expressionless look on my face like I hadn't heard the conversation. "Hey Bella did you see a dent on my car when you left yesterday?" Jessica questioned me.

"No sorry, I didn't look at your car when I left." I lied easily, an innocent look on my face.

"Okay, must have been one of the locals." The dejected look she gave made me look away to hide my smile, I looked up and saw Alice looking at me with a knowing grin on her face, it widened when I looked at her and then she winked, which was incredibly sexy, and then looked back at her table. She must have heard the conversation and knew that I was somehow involved in it by my own grin, damn vampires.

"Bella are you busy this Saturday?" I looked up at Mike who was sitting next to me.

"No, why?" I asked knowing the answer anyway.

"Do you want to go out with me? To the cinema or something?" I though he was with Jessica? Maybe they weren't doing what I thought they were yesterday, although the glare Jessica was sending me after Mike's question made it look like she would have loved to have done that.

"Sorry Mike, I'm not interested." I repeated my words that I said to Jacob yesterday, Mike's grin dropped at my answer.

"Why? Whatever's wrong I can try and change, just give me a chance." I burst out laughing at that and he seemed to get even more upset.

"Well then you may have to get a sex change to accomplish that." I replied with a grin on my face waiting to see his expression, he looked confused for a second before his eyes widened in realization and his jaw dropped.

"Oh…" Was his intelligent input, everyone else around the table seemed to have been eavesdropping since they all had mixed responses, the guys had the same expression as Mike and I smelt a tiny bit of arousal emitting from them obviously thinking about me making out with a girl, ughh did they get turned on that easily? Why did all human males think that it's hot? Well okay fair enough, it is hot, but still... Jessica and Lauren had unsurprisingly disgusted looks, Angela and Ben seemed to be the only people to shrug it off as nothing after laughing at Mike's reaction, I knew there was a reason I liked them.

"Hot!" I heard Emmett whoop from the Cullen table followed by a smacking sound, does Rosalie let him say anything without hitting him?

"Haven't you ever tried anything with a guy?" Eric asked bringing me back to my table.

"No, I'm gay, I like girls, why would I want to be with a guy?"

"You never know, you might enjoy it." He said trying to use a seductive tone of voice which really creeped me out.

"The thought of being with a guy makes me want to hurl, so no, I don't think I will enjoy it one bit." Immediately being reminded of the reason I'm in hiding in the first place and wanting to get off this subject before I do something I'll regret. They all concluded in the end that the only reason I'm gay is because I haven't had the pleasures of a man yet.

"Shut the fuck up all of you. I hate big headed little pricks like you who think they can cure homosexuality, because believe me, you can't. I'm _only _attracted to women, and no hormonal little boy is going to change my fucking mind." With that I stood up bringing a slice of pizza with me, "I'll see you two later," I said to Angela and Ben apologetically who nodded at me before I walked out of the cafeteria leaving a silence in my wake.

I was still in a foul mood when I stomped into art and threw myself into my seat completely ignoring Alice as I continued to sulk.

"What's got you so happy today?" She asked sarcastically, normally I would have responded back in our usual banter but I had too much on my mind.

"I'm not in the mood." I clipped out.

"So I can see, can I ask what the matter is?"

I wanted to tell her to mind her own damn business but seeing her concerned face my anger simmered down enough not to snap at her.

"The fucking hormones all teenage guys seem to have, thinking they can make any girl fall for them with their totally good looks."

"I know the feeling; everyone came onto our family when we first joined and they still do, even though they know Edward and Jasper are gay and are with each other the girls here think they'll magically be the one."

"Especially Jessica I'm guessing, she seems to drool over Edward even though she blatantly likes Mike and she looks like the obsessive, stalkerish type." Alice laughed her bell-chime laugh at that which made me feel a little better.

"Yes, definitely. She somehow got a hold of Edward's number once and wouldn't stop calling him and asking him out, I have a feeling Emmett gave it to her and said Edward thought she was hot as a prank to mess with him but he keeps denying it."

"I can imagine him as a prankster." I smiled slightly.

"Oh he is, I can't count how many objects around the house he's broken doing one of his pranks, I'm surprised Esme hasn't kicked him out."

"Esme?" I questioned trying to get more information about their family, she smiled softly.

"She's the one who adopted all of us because she couldn't have children of her own, she's the sweetest woman I have ever met and she loves all of us with every fibre of her being." Even though they have to make up their stories she spoke of this Esme with love and respect that definitely wasn't made up, they are not a normal vampire coven, the only love I have ever seen between vampires are that of mates or blood family.

"Is she married?"

"Yes she is, Carlisle is everything a dad should be, he supports us all and is there if we have any problems. He works at the local hospital as a doctor, he wanted to move to a small town where they would be in need of his skills." That threw me, a vampire working at a hospital? Is he masochistic? Does he enjoy being around the very thing that will make him lose control and harm the humans? This piece of information made me angry again, they were putting humans in danger and I didn't like it one bit, but what could I do about it without revealing what I am?

"Bella are you okay? You haven't said anything in a while."

"Uhh, yeah I'm fine, I'm glad you had such a wonderful family adopt you."

"So am I, what about your family?"

"My parents died a long time ago and I have no siblings." I decided to give the truth but not the whole truth, like just how long ago it actually was.

"I'm sorry to here that, do you remember anything about them?" She asked sad about my lack of parental love.

"Not really, I was five years old when they had a car crash." Which wasn't true at all, they got tortured and killed by vampires when I was 10, which fuelled my hatred for them causing me to hunt down and kill any vampire I found, I also got involved in all the vampire wars, but that hate has died down over the years, so much so that I can apparently converse with one now.

"Who looked after you afterwards?" She asked full attention on me and looking genuinely interested in my story, how strange.

"My aunt. She was nice enough I suppose but not what you'd call a loving family, I moved out of the house when I was 16 and found my own place to live in using the money I got from my jobs."

"And you've been alone since?" I cringed slightly at her words, I've been more alone then I care to think, since my parents died I haven't allowed myself get close to anyone except the girls I would meet at clubs and even then I leave the next morning. I travelled all around the world many times over never staying in one place for too long making human acquaintances every now and then that I would never meet again and killing vampires who got in my way, I've killed the occasional shifter but only those that were stupid enough to attack me first.

After no luck in finding my one true mate I started to ask myself, what's the point in being immortal if you have no one to spend your forever with? I slowly sank into a state of depression until I thought I'd finally found someone who I could be myself around some years later, tell all my problems to, a best friend to spend a happy life with even if I didn't find my mate, because he was just like me. That turned out to be a massive mistake, I'd let my guard down for the first time in my long life and I paid the price.

"Yes." I simply replied and turned to listen to the teacher showing Alice that the conversation was over.

Another week went by at hell, after my revelation to the school. I got more looks then usual, mostly arousal from the boys and disgust from the girls, please, I wouldn't get with a high schooler. I mostly talked to Angela and Ben as usual seeing as they seemed to be the only normal people in the entire school while Jessica and Lauren gossiped about me behind my back. Alice didn't seem to mind my sexuality and acted as if nothing had changed which I was grateful for, I was starting to really enjoy the time we spent together, which I wasn't sure was a bad thing or not.

It was snowing today which I thought was a beautiful sight, everything covered in a white powder looked so magical. I was careful riding my bike on the slippery road but with my exceptional skills I didn't have any slips, I arrived at the car park a lot earlier then I anticipated so I took out my earphones putting on some Linkin Park and leaned against my bike unable to resist head banging a little along to the music which obviously got me some strange looks, fuck it I was having fun.

When Angela arrived I took out my earphones and went over to chat to her before lessons.

"Hey Ange." I said resting my arm on her truck while she got her bag out.

"Hey Bella, did you get here alright on your bike? I don't want you to fall off that death trap." She said glaring at my bike, I smiled at her concern.

"Thanks for worrying but I was fine, Abigail and I have an amazing connection, she won't let me get hurt."

"Abigail?"

"Oh haven't I mentioned it before? My beauty over there is called Abigail." Angela giggled and patted the side of her old red truck.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who names their vehicles, Abigail meet Clifford, Clifford meet Abigail."

"Please don't tell me you named it after Clifford the Big Red Dog." I laughed out, knowing the name from my love of cartoons. Angela coughed and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Of course not." She said and then walked off leaving me still laughing and I ran to catch up to her.

I walked into Biology with a frown on my face and I slumped into my place not surprised that Edward wasn't there, it seemed like all the Cullens were away today hence my mood, I haven't gotten my Alice fix. I wondered why they were away, Ben told me that they usually went camping when it was sunny, which was a lie obviously but it wasn't sunny today. While I wondered the class had filled up and Mr Banner started talking.

"Okay class we are going to do blood typing today, so on your desks are…" I blocked him out after that, blood typing? Shit that explains why they're not here but how did they know? Do they have so little control that they can't stand to be around little drops of blood?

As much as I admired them trying to be human it angered me how much danger they're still putting the humans in, what if someone tripped and grazed themselves? I found myself wanting human flesh when I transformed which freaked me to all holy hell and I dedicated myself to training my control straight away and ate animals instead, just like the Cullens, but apparently unlike them human blood doesn't affect me at all now which is why I trust myself being around humans, I wouldn't have risked it otherwise.

I sighed as the bell went an hour later and walked through the car park towards my bike.

"Bella wait a minute!" I heard someone shout behind me, I groaned when I realised it was Mike, doesn't the dude understand I don't want to talk to him? I'm not in the mood for him right now, or any other time in the future "I was wondering if, um, you w-wanted to go to the prom with me?" He asked shyly, I looked at him in surprise, are you kidding me?

"No." With that I carried on walking but he followed me like a damn puppy.

"Has someone already asked you?"

"I'm not going, and even if I was, I wouldn't go with you."

"Aww don't be like that."

"I will be how I like thank you very much. Now leave me alone Mike before I actually hurt you."

He got the hint and stopped following me slinking off to his car, I sighed at my rudeness, it's not his fault that my nature drew humans to me but I can't deal with him right now. I carried on walking until I remembered I borrowed a book off Angela at lunch, I walked over to her truck and put in my earphones again, deciding to wait until she got out of lesson. I heard a car screech into the car park and looked over to see a beautiful yellow Porsche 911, everyone else stopped to gawk at it too and I was surprised to see Alice practically fall out of it and scan the car park frantically for something.

I was too preoccupied with seeing her in an absolutely stunning car to notice the truck that had lost control on the ice and was making its way towards me, Alice heard it and then noticed me, her face getting a horrified look suddenly.

"Bella move!" Alice screamed blurring towards me in a panic completely uncaring that it was a non-human speed, I cocked my head and then looked over to see the side of the truck practically in my face, quick as lightning I ducked down and braced myself feeling the truck collide with my arms and causing it to dent in and tip over slightly before landing still. I slid to the floor and army crawled out from in between the wreckages around the back before anyone could find out I was in the middle of it and came out unharmed.

"NO!" I heard Alice scream before I heard sobbing and glass moving around as she tried to find me, her sobbing caused my heart to clench something fierce and I felt like crying myself.

"Alice." I said shakily trying to control my own tears and making my way around the crash to show her I was okay, she looked over at me her eyes wide in disbelief and full of unshed tears before she ran to me gathering me into her arms and squeezing me, she made little noises like an animal in pain into my shoulder and I put my arms around her too and rubbed her back comforting her the best way I could. Even though she was sad I couldn't help but enjoy being in her arms and the amazing sensation that occurred where our bodies touched, it felt right.

"I though I lost you, oh god that scared me so much, but you're alright, you're alright." She whispered, comforting herself with her words, surprising me with how much she obviously cared about me.

"Yes, I'm alright, I managed to jump just in time thanks to your warnings." I lied. I was still angry about her control issues but something about her just made me not care in her presence, and at that moment all I wanted to do was make her feel better. Although this made me think, how did she know that truck was going to hit me?

I was at home blasting some Pendulum from my new stereo and doing some odd jobs around the house like the dishes and shoving my clothes in the washer until I couldn't find anything else to distract me with, I turned off the music and walked out the back deciding to hunt.

I shifted into my cat form instantly felt free as the wind ruffled my fur, I started running, staying out of the shifters and vampires territory as usual trying to catch wind of some dinner. I caught the scene of some sort of big cat straight ahead, I followed the scent curiously until I came to a clearing where I saw a cougar drinking from a river. Her brown coat looked beautiful in the star light, she turned her green eyes in my direction and spotted me in the bushes, she didn't run away like I thought she would but her back arched and she bared her teeth. I realised the reason for the reaction when two little cubs came out of the brush behind her and jumped into the river chasing each other around unaware of my presence. I couldn't bring myself to harm them; I've never been able to hunt felines feeling related to them in some way.

I lowered my head in submission to the female and walked off in the opposite direction showing her I meant them no harm. I found a better meal in the form of a bear some time later, I toyed with him a little, making him chase me in circles and smacking his backside lightly before getting bored and biting his neck, I didn't waste a single bit of meat.

I shifted back and sat down on a boulder after cleaning myself up and suddenly wanted to get drunk just for a night without any worries, I've gone almost 3 weeks without going to club which is almost a record for me, I sighed and then heard a deep rumbling from behind me which sounded like a chuckle.

"Well, well Izzy, you seem to be in an unhappy mood this evening." A familiar guttural voice said from behind me, my eyes widened instantly and my heart felt like it was trying to push out of my chest. I looked around slowly to see the creature that has haunted my thoughts for the past 3 weeks; a large lion was standing about 5 metres from me, proudly puffing out his chest displaying his superiority and his large sharp teeth on display in a terrifying grin.

"James…" I whispered in horror.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Did you miss me honey, did you really think you could get away from me that easily? I'm hurt." He said in mock sadness.

"How did you find me so quickly? I covered my scent all the way, it would have disappeared by the time you'd of gotten to the path I went on!"

"You seem to forget I have an excellent sense of smell." I tried to shift into my cat form again but I knew it was pointless, as soon as I'd looked into his mad eyes he had me under his power, and I couldn't fight him. "Now, stay still while I have a look at you."

I had no choice, no matter how much I tried to move it was all in vain, it's like I had been turned into stone, was this another ability he hasn't told me about? But I realised it was simply my own fear paralyzing me, James was the only creature I have found that is stronger than me and I was terrified of his power. He stalked closer relishing the fear in my face and started circling me looking up and down my naked body, stroking me with his tail every now and then just because he could, I couldn't run faster than him in my human form.

"Why did you run Izzy? We were having such a _pleasurable_ time, did you really think I would let you escape me that easily? No, I don't think so, I never liked the way you rejected me, I decided to teach you a harsher lesson then the others, but it seems you haven't learnt anything yet." He put his large paw on my shoulder and pushed me down causing me to topple onto my ass, keeping his paw on my shoulder he got one claw and placed it above my eyebrow, his teeth bared and he scratched my face slowly. I screamed in pain as his claw dug into my face and started to thrash now but his paw was impossible to move, he avoided my eye thankfully and circled his claw down my cheek and down to my chin.

"This scar will remind you never to run away from me again." He growled threateningly.

He started to shift and seconds later the man who I despised with all my heart stood over me, his greasy blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, he was heavily muscled but not to the extent of the shifters. He laid his naked body over mine pinning my legs with his and my arms in his hand, he stroked my face and judging from the dirt under his fingernails he hasn't washed in a while, his touch caused a violent shiver of disgust to ripple across my body.

"I can feel you trying to shift and you know it is pointless. You escaped last time, but you're not going to get away now, think of all the fun we can have." I shut my eyes as the memory overtook me.

"_No James!" I shouted pushing him off me as he tried to kiss me. "I've told you a million times we are not mates." Anger crossed his face at my rejection, I turned around and headed for the door trying to give him space to cool down since I didn't need more scars, he's tried to convince me that we are meant to be mates in the past and each time I've turned him down. He got angry after each rejection and punished me for it making me submit to him, of course I could have just run away from him but where would I have been then? Alone, just like before. Before I could walk out I felt his hand grab my upper arm and roughly pull me backwards causing me to stumble into his body._

"_Izzy, I will have whatever girl I desire." He purred in a low threatening voice, a growl rumbled from my chest as realisation of what that sentence meant set in, he wasn't just going to give me physical scars it seemed, I'm actually surprised I didn't see this coming after all his abuse. I tried to shift to attack but something stopped me, it was like I didn't have my ability anymore. "My sweet Izzy, I didn't tell you about my power did I?" He said into my ear as he held me, keeping my back against his front. "I can block any ability a being has and cut them off from it completely, including you shifting." I started to struggle out of his grasp after my shock wore off but it was all in vain, he told me he was a stronger species then I, lions apparently being the strongest of all werecats , although I don't know where he got this information from. _

_He chuckled evilly and threw me down onto the floor with him on top of me a spilt second later before I could recover; I knew exactly what he was going to do to me. I did what my instincts told me and took his face in my hands, scratching my sharp nails down his face causing him to cry out in pain and blood to drip down his face but not enough for him to loosen his grip. He slapped me across the face which I think broke my cheekbone and pinned my hands to the ground leaning down to breathe onto my face, his breath smelt disgusting, like he hasn't bothered brushing his teeth in years, but I didn't look away, I looked him straight into his yellow cat slit eyes with as much hatred as I could muster._

"_Don't look like that Izzy baby, this will be a wonderful experience, I know you want it as badly as I do, after all we are mates."_

"_Like fuck I do you sick, twisted, pathetic piece of shit! There's no way I would want to be mated to scum like you" I shouted in his face, he simply tutted and shook his head before ripping my shirt off and grabbing my breasts too hard, he rocked his hips and I felt his erection digging into my thigh. I didn't make a single noise throughout the entire thing, when it was over and he had his fun he looked over at me with an arrogant smile._

"_Thank you Izzy for submitting to me once again, now that we are mated everything will be better." I snapped myself out of my emotionless world and suddenly punched him in the face as hard as I could, breaking his nose and causing him to lose his focus on me, I took my chance and shifted immediately, knowing I couldn't beat him I broke the wall and ran into the forest as fast as I could._

_"IZZY!" I heard him scream as I fled._

"Don't you even think about it, I'll kill you you fucker!"

"Now, now, I don't think you're in any condition to make threats do you?" He reached forward and rubbed his hand up and down my bare breasts, I cringed but couldn't move my head away, refusing to do the submissive gesture to him. He leant forward to put his head into the crook of my neck and sniffed deeply sticking his tongue out to lick my throat.

"Hmm how strange..." He muttered to himself. I felt a ripple suddenly in the air around me and strength flowed through my veins, he had lost focus for some reason but I wasn't going to dwell on it, I shifted causing him to roll off me and towered over his surprised figure obviously wondering how he had allowed his power to slip. I swiped my paw forward trying to slash his side but he somersaulted backwards shifting into his own form in milliseconds and then we circled each other.

"Even though you managed to shift how do you expect to beat me? You know I am the stronger one, you have no chance." He gloated.

"I know, but I sure as hell can try!" I snarled and bolted forward and aimed a slash at his face which he easily dodged and took my feet out from under me, I rolled over before he could bite my neck and jumped back to my feet. We then proceeded to dance around each other, putting in deep scratches and bites every now and then but not doing any great damage. I paused for a moment catching my breath feeling blood clotting up my fur from the multiple marks on my body, while he looks like he hasn't got a mark on his body, I'm sure I got him more times then that!

I'm faster then him, so I should use that against him I thought as I zig-zagged forward making him wonder where I was going to attack, I used the same attack I used on the wolves and sailed over his head when I got close, I dug my claws into his backside and dragged him to the floor, but he also curled his own claws into me at the last second and brought me down with him. He rolled on top on me and slashed my face a few times before biting my front leg, I heard the bones crunch before I let out a yowl of pain using my back legs to push him off me, getting up with one front leg took longer then I anticipated since James had recovered and pounced into my side causing me to crash through a tree trunk winding me and causing more pain to shoot through my front leg, he stood over me and bit into my back leg, breaking it just as easily as the other and then he picked me up with his teeth by the scruff of my neck hurling me into a nearby boulder where it smashed into my chest breaking a few ribs at the impact.

I was losing, badly, I felt my eyes start to droop as I battled consciousness, I was losing more blood then I thought. I tried to get up again but with only two working legs now it was hopeless, he stalked up to me and pressed his paw into my neck looking down his nose at me victoriously.

"Well well, beaten again, how many times to you think you've ended up in this position again? We both know how this ends, why don't you just accept me as the dominant like always and we can get on with our happy life?"

His head shot up suddenly and he looked towards his right, I caught up a second later as I smelt a faint, familiar scent, James growled deeply and pushed his paw down harder cutting off my airway and digging his claws into my neck.

"It seems I was correct, how very amusing." He growled quietly before grinning, he brought his face close to mine and bared his teeth. "Don't think this is over." With that he took off and left me bleeding out and at the mercy of the creatures coming in my direction, I stood up slowly balancing my weight and got myself righted just as four figures appeared in the previous battlezone.

They looked at my battered body in surprise, I was just as surprised as them that they were there but I was entirely grateful, if not for them I would have probably had my throat sliced, or worse be kidnapped by James. I scanned the faces of Emmett, Edward and Rosalie but when my eyes caught the amber stare of Alice Cullen something strange flowed through me, I felt emotions unknown fill me up and a purr resonated from my chest automatically which caused her to cock her head slightly. I limped forward one step towards her and collapsed on the floor, feeling something cold wrap around my neck before letting the darkness take over.

* * *

I woke up on a soft surface instead of the forest floor and instantly I started to panic, where the hell was I? I sniffed and tensed, the air was thick with the scents of the Cullen's, was I in their fucking house? I forced my eyes open quickly and squinted into the light that was pouring through the window, I tried to stand up and felt something strange around my legs, I looked down to see bandages around my front and back leg, I noted that I luckily hadn't changed back from my panther form. Once I'd limped off the bed I ripped the bandages off with my teeth testing my legs to make sure they were healed, still kind of tender but usable, I could just break that window and make a dash to the forest...

"Silly cat, you shouldn't take them off, they're there to help you." I snapped my head up and felt the same feelings as in the forest rush through me when I looked at the beautiful face of my mate, wait what? _Mate? _My eyes widened and my jaw dropped slightly at my unconscious realisation, this vampire…is my mate? I now understood my strange reactions and emotions around her, maybe my cat wanted to meet her too and make her own mind up, she seemed to approve.

"There's no need to be frightened, I'm here." She held out her hand then as if she wanted to stroke me and slowly walked towards me, I felt myself retreat slightly automatically at her movements but then allowed her to come closer, watching her warily. When she was close enough to touch me she reached up and stroked my neck as she was too small to reach my head instantly gaining a purr at the wondrous feel of her hand on me, I saw her smile widely before I closed my eyes to relish the feeling, I've never been stroked in this form before and it was extremely relaxing. _Mine, _she's _mine_, at last I've found my reason for being_._

"Alice what are you doing?" I heard a voice say behind Alice, I opened my eyes and let out a vicious snarl at the interruption, my hackles rising at the unknown vampire at the doorway, the instinctive urge to protect so strong as I stood in front of my mate in a defensive stance.

"Okay, it's okay I'm not going to hurt her." He said calmly holding his hands out in front of him and walking back a few steps which did nothing to calm me down. Alice put her dainty hand on my side and stroked softly, I instantly stopped growling and looked in her direction making sure I could keep the other vampire in my sights.

"It's okay, that's Carlisle, he's here to help you, he fixed up your broken legs."

I growled again at her words, this is the masochist that works at the hospital? This is the one putting humans in danger? I took deep breaths to calm myself, I tilted my head at her and then looked back letting out a small grumble before relaxing a little again under Alice's caresses.

Did they know I was different now? Most likely seeing as my scent, size and behaviour is definitely not that of a normal panther and the fact I heal so fast might have given it away too, but I found myself not really caring anymore. I'd finally found my mate, my forever, and I'll be damned if I was going to let the threat of the Volturi get in the way of it.

"Are your legs feeling okay?" Alice asked softly touching my front leg, I let a rumble out still not quite sure if I should talk but she seemed to understand me. I tensed again as the rest of the coven crowded into the room to stare at me, I pushed my ears back and bared my teeth hissing loudly feeling surrounded by my mortal enemy, but were they my enemy anymore? Rosalie hissed back maybe out of reflex and it almost make me lunge for her.

"Stop it Rose! Don't crowd around her! Can't you see she's scared?" Alice growled to her coven, now standing in front of me protectively like I was doing to her just moments earlier which made me unexplainably happy, everyone moved back against the wall, not far enough but it made me feel a little better.

"Why are you so protective about this panther Ali?" Jasper asked letting me hear his voice for the first time, it was very calm and understanding and I liked the sound of it, feeling myself relax despite the scars that still unnerved me.

"Look at the size of her, that isn't normal for a panther, and she healed way too quickly." Edward said, Alice nodded in agreement.

"She's different, I can feel it." She said this while looking into my yellow eyes that are too intelligent to be a normal animal, I sat down and ducked my head to be at her eye level, which was hard considering her height, she gave me another breathtaking smile and scratched behind my ear.

"You can understand me can't you?" Alice asked, I paused for a minute looking into her beautiful face before finally nodding my head.

"What are you?" Carlisle asked with the excited wide eyes of a child with a new toy, I sighed and kept my eyes on Alice as I answered.

"I am a werecat." I growled in my guttural voice, she jumped slightly at my voice obviously not expecting me to talk but then returned to stand in front of me immediately.

"That's so cool! She can talk!" Emmett shouted, Rosalie smacked the back of his head, jeez I'm surprised he doesn't have brain damage.

"A werecat? I've never heard of such a thing..." Carlisle muttered.

"You wouldn't have, no vampire has ever found out about my kind, not that I know of that is. Even I thought I was the only one of my kind until a year ago."

"You know we're vampires?" Edward cut in; I chuckled deeply at his surprise.

"Of course I do, I've met many of your kind over the years, although none with a personality such as yourselves. It's refreshing to think not all vampires have lost their sense of humanity and play with human life like it's a toy."

"Have you been watching us?" Rosalie demanded, I flashed my teeth at her slightly for her tone.

"No, I've seen you around the school."

"Can I ask some questions about your kind?" Carlisle asked hopefully, cutting into the conversation with his fingers twitching on the notepad and pen in his hands that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Carlisle she just woke up! Give her some time to recover at least." Alice reprimanded him, stroking my head again unconsciously, not that I minded at all. I felt the same prods in my mind as I did in my Biology lesson and my eyes swivelled to glare at Edward who was glaring at me just as intensely, when he wouldn't let up I growled deeply.

"Stop poking me mind reader!" He seemed to flinch but then I felt a very sharp stab, sharper then the one that made me run out in lesson, I snarled at his attack and started to stalk towards him with my claws out when I was held back by Alice pushing against my chest.

"Let go." I rumbled out to her although all I could think about was tearing Bedward to shreds. I could have easily escaped from her grip but I let her hold me knowing if I actually harmed Edward my mate wouldn't have been happy with me.

"No, what's the matter?" She asked not understanding where my anger is coming from.

"The mind reader is attacking me, I thought I'd give him a fight is that's what he wants."

"Why can't I read your mind? And how can you feel me trying?" He hissed out his frustration.

"You can't read hers either?" Emmett interrupted, obviously thinking about him unable to read the human me either.

"I am a shield; I can block any mind related powers. I have just practised over the years to be able to feel when someone is trying to break down my defences." I hissed back.

"That's probably why I can't feel her." Jasper spoke up, there's that word again, _feel._

"What do you mean by feel me?" I asked him maybe a little more sharply then I intended, I was still a little tense about all these vampires surrounding me but I'd better get used to it I suppose.

"I am an empath, I can feel and manipulate the emotions of those around me." I nodded understanding now glad it's not something creepy and perverted like I originally thought, maybe my head's just always in the gutter, well, it _is _always in the gutter. "Edward shouldn't have done what he did and I understand your anger." Edward hung his head at his mate's words.

"He's right, I'm sorry I did that, I've just never met anyone I couldn't read before but that's no excuse for my actions."

I was still not happy but I decided that if I was to get to know my newly found mate I should get along with her coven too.

"Fine, just don't do it again, it makes me edgy."

"Well before we leave you alone can I ask one question quick?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure."

"Being a werecat…does that mean you have a human form?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, it does, and like the shifters I can shift whenever I please."

"You know about the shifters too? When did you meet them?"

"When I first arrived here, they tried to attack me and I taught the fuckers what a mistake that was." Emmett giggled like a small girl and clapped his hands.

"It's about time someone showed them they're not as high and mighty as they think, I would love to teach them overgrown guinea pigs a lesson but the damn treaty won't let me." He said giving me his approval in the form of a thumbs up which made me give a toothy grin, I liked this vampire immediately, he's like an overgrown, blood-sucking child.

"Have you talked to them at all?" Carlisle asked getting us back on topic.

"Yes, I returned to ask them a few questions about you, sorry for being so curious, I needed to make sure you weren't harming the humans. Which reminds me, why the hell are you working in a hospital, are you mad?"

"I have never claimed the life of a human; I've lived from animals since I was transformed. I controlled my bloodlust many years ago, it hardly affects me anymore, you have no need to fear I'll lose control around blood." My eyes must have looked like saucers after he finished talking, a vampire who has never drunk from a human? That is so awesome. I've never respected a vampire and it's a welcome change.

"Wow…" Was the only comprehensible response I could give at that time, Alice giggled at my reaction.

"Esme hasn't either you know." She added, I didn't think my mouth and eyes could get any wider.

"We're really rude we didn't properly introduce ourselves." Carlisle said looking a little embarrassed at my overly wide-eyed stare. "I'm Carlisle as you know, and this is Edward, Jasper Emmett, Rosalie and Alice, my wife Esme is out shopping to keep up our human charade, she shouldn't be too much longer."

"She'll be here in 3 minutes 32 seconds." Said Alice making me now stare at her instead with my head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Aww you're so cute when you look like that!" She cooed rubbing my head and making me huff, I hated the word _cute_. "To answer your unasked question I can see the future." I _knew _she had a power! That's probably how she knew about the truck, and how they knew that they were doing blood typing in Biology, it all makes sense now.

"That's awesome."

"I know, I know." She sighed waving off my compliment, big headed jerk. "What's your name by the way?" Oh crap, I guess this is where I tell them, I hesitated slightly again but knew I had to when I looked into my mate's amber eyes, even if she doesn't know it I will make her mine.

"Most of you know me actually." I said slowly looking around at the youngest vampires and then looking back down at Alice.

"My name's Bella Swan."

**I felt like I wanted to add a bit more to the James scene but I didn't want to prattle on too long, anything left out can always be added on future chapters after all. **

**I hope you enjoyed, clicking the little review button down there and leaving me some feedback will make my day :)**

**Becky.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Just a little note to say there won't be an update next week, hope you enjoy!**

Everyone stood there in stunned silence at that, Alice looked intensely at my face like she was studying it for a clue.

"Bella…?" She muttered in a quiet unbelieving tone, I tried to smile as softly as I could in my form.

"Hey Shortie." She broke out into a full out smile at that even though I insulted her height.

"It really _is _you! Wow, this is amazing!" She said dancing around me checking out my furs at different angles.

"It is pretty sweet." I agreed, Emmett boomed out a laugh that make me jump slightly at the suddenness and clapped his hands.

"That explains everything about the human you then, Eddie here was going slightly crazy trying to figure you out." Edward looked at him embarrassed while I chuckled.

"Oh." Edward said looking at me apologetically again. "You knew what I was doing in Biology, when you walked out of the class." He said it more as a statement then a question and I simply nodded to which he hung his head again and apologised.

"Don't think anything of it, I've met a mind reader before and could tell you were one from the feel around my shield, I understood that you must have felt frustrated." My ears pricked as I heard a car approaching the house and everyone else turned their heads too with smiles on their faces, Carlisle left the room to meet his mate and probably inform her of all that has happened.

"Do you mind meeting Esme?" Alice asked kindly.

"Of course not, I'd love to meet the woman who you all seem to worship so much."

"I wouldn't exactly say worship, it's like they make it their life goal to make this poor vampire's hair turn grey." A soft, loving voice said from the doorway, I turned to the matriarch and instantly felt love project from this woman like she was the empath instead of Jasper. She had long caramel coloured hair that matched her bright eyes perfectly and a heart-shaped face, she was wearing a slight grin that showed off her cute dimples, in short she was very beautiful. "It's wonderful to meet you Bella, Alice has told me so much about you, though I must admit you being a wild cat never came into the equation." A rumble left my chest as I laughed at that.

"Nice to meet you too Esme, Alice has told me about you too, although you being a hot mom never came into the equation." Alice gasped and smacked me lightly on my side unable to hold in her grin very well while everyone else giggled and Esme looked a little flustered at my compliment.

"Now, now Bella, please stop flirting with my wife."

"Bella, please stop flirting with my _mother_." Alice added with faux exasperation.

"As you wish, how about you beautiful?" I asked looking at Rosalie who had been quite silent, she looked around and then her eyes widened when she saw I was talking about her.

"Sorry, I'm not into chicks, or beastiality." She said in a monotone and crossed arms, that sounded like a little joke to me, maybe she's warming up to me

"And this particular goddess is mine." Emmett said, proudly putting his arm around her waist and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ahh a shame, guess there's no hot chicks I can flirt with around here then." I sighed dramatically before hearing someone clear their throat, I looked at Alice who had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot with an adorable scowl on her face.

"May I help you little one?"

"You're so mean!"

"Prey tell what I have said?" I gasped at her words. She simply grumbled and looked away with a pout, I chuckled deeply and patted her on the head with my large paw.

"Awww is poor Tinkerbell angry?" As soon as I said that she took my ear and pulled it hard like a mother would do to a small child who'd been naughty. "Ouch ouch ouch ouch mother fucker okay! You're hot! You're hot!"

"Good kitty." I lifted my paw to rub my ear glaring at her innocent expression as I did so. I realised how easily I fell into playful banter with the Cullen's and I enjoyed having the interaction I have lacked for so long immensely, James never joked around, the thought of him put a damper on my mood, Alice seemed to sense this change straight away.

"Are you okay? Did I pull your ear too hard? I'm sorry I didn't me-"

"Shush Alice it wasn't you don't worry, I'm just feeling a bit drowsy from the wounds I got." I said which was half true; I was feeling like I could lie on the soft bed, which judging by the amazing smell in the room it was Alice's, and not come out for a week.

"Would you like some rest?"

"No it's okay." I said not wanting to cut this time short when I was having a good time.

"Wait, so you've known I'm a vampire this whole time? Why didn't you say anything?" She said looking faintly sad that I didn't trust her.

"I…was scared." I admitted embarrassed about showing my weakness, not so much to Alice, but to her entire coven.

"Scared? You don't have to be afraid of us; I would never hurt you Bella."

"I didn't mean I was scared of you little one, I was afraid you would tell the Volturi about me."

"Have you been hunted by the Volturi in the past?" Carlisle spoke up.

"No, well actually I don't really know seeing as I've only ever met one other of my kind, but they will destroy anything that threatens them. I am stronger then vampires, they will feel inclined to remove anything that could take away their power just like they did with the Children of the Moon so many years ago."

"Bella you can trust us, I promise, we will never report you to the Volturi, we're not particularly fond of them since they don't like that we have such a large coven with awesome powers." Alice said looking at me, her eyes made me melt all over again and I saw only truth in them.

"I trust you." I said nodding my head, I looked over at the others. "Can I trust you too?" They all nodded their heads with smiles, even Rosalie and I relaxed. "Do you mind if I shift back now? I've never talked for so long in my cat form."

"Of course Bella, let me get you some of my clothes, Alice's will be too short for you." Esme said kindly walking out of the room.

"I think they'd be too short for anyone…" I mumbled earning another smack on the side from her. Everyone else walked out of the room too to give me some privacy while shifting which I was grateful for but Alice dawdled unsure about whether to leave me.

"Are you sure your legs are okay?"

"They're fine honey I promise." I replied, the endearment coming out without my permission but Alice seemed to like it as she brightened up.

"Do you mind if I come back in when you've changed or do you want to sleep?"

"No it's okay you can come in, it's your room after all." She smiled and nodded leaving the room as Esme came in and placed her clothes on the bed and shutting the door as she left. I shifted back into my human form feeling extremely stiff from staying on four legs for such a long time, my bones clicking as I lifted my arms and stretched out and then I put on Esme's black turtle neck and jeans.

"Okay Alice." I said a little hoarsely from talking so gruffly the past few hours. She walked in, smiled and then ran to me, stopping in front of me and looking around my body, prodding my arm and right leg where the bandages were.

"What's up?" I asked worriedly.

"I just wanted to check you were okay in your human form too. Damn it feels weird to say that." I grinned and she looked curiously at my face.

"You've got a scar..." She said tracing her fingers along my face. I frowned and walked away to go to a mirror and what I saw made me gasp. There was a bright red scar where James scratched down my face, I felt immensely sad when I realised it wouldn't go away, none of the scratches he gave me while I was in human form seemed to go away.

"It's fucking ugly..." I whispered, dropping my eyes from my reflection, Alice was in front of me immediately.

"You couldn't look ugly if you tried darling." Her own endearment made me perk up a little but she grabbed my chin when I kept looking down. "You're beautiful Bella, nothing will ever change that."

I could feel my face heating up with happiness, how can this woman make me blush with such simple words?

"Thanks," I said, uncharacteristically shy suddenly.

"Your eyes are yellow?"

"Oh yeah, they're usually like this, I've been wearing green contacts to cover them up."

"They're pretty." She said running her fingers lightly just under my eyebrow, my face turned a darker shade of red, Gosh dang it woman stop being so complimentative! "You're too adorable when you blush."

"Damn vampires and their inability to blush." She giggled and took a step back, sitting down on her bed and inviting me to do the same.

"Can I ask you some questions?" She looked a little sheepish as she spoke, embarrassed about her curiosity.

"Of course you can." I answered without hesitation unable to deny my mate anything.

"Do you mind me asking if you're immortal?"

"Yes I'm immortal, I stopped aging on my 18th birthday, I've been alive for over 300 years." Her eyes widened obviously not expecting me to be so old.

"Wow, I didn't expect that."

"I look good huh?"

"You look amazing." She said quite seriously and my heartbeat quickened instantly, god how much I wanted this girl…

"Can I ask what you've been doing all this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before you came here, what have you been doing for 300 years?" I was dreading this moment since I found out she was my mate, the moment I tell her that I'm a murderer. I was wondering if it's too early to tell her anything, or whether I should tell her at all, but she deserves to know what she's getting herself into if she wants to be with me. When I tell her my story, she will be the one to decide if she still wants to be my friend, and I will respect her wishes no matter what.

"I have to warn you, my story isn't exactly a pleasant one, but promise me that you will listen to all of it and not interrupt me."

"I promise." She said softly, crossing her legs and turning to face me.

"I'm not exactly sure how I became what I am today since my parents were both human, but one day when I was one year old I turned into a little panther right before my mother's eyes. You can imagine her surprise, she was freaked but she told me that when she looked into my frightened eyes she saw me in them and knew she had to protect me no matter what. It must have been some maternal instinct that I don't understand. She told my father who needed a little more encouragement but he accepted it in the end. I still don't understand how they were so acceptable to the supernatural world but they were, and I love them intensely for it.

We moved into the country away from any suspicion and to allow me to hunt the animals in the forest. I need meat to be able to survive just as vampires need blood, and I found myself craving after human flesh not long after my transformation, but I have never once bitten a human, no matter the temptation and have lived off animals, just like you." I looked up into her amber eyes to see her full attention on me, her body slightly leaning towards me as she got into my story.

"When I was 10 my parents were killed by vampires." She flinched back a little at this and I saw pity in her eyes but she didn't interrupt, I looked down again to concentrate. "They found little ol' me hunting in the forest and followed me back to the house, they must have waited until I went out again before they attacked, I heard my parents screams from where I was feeding." I started shaking slightly.

"They tortured them until they were begging to end it, I arrived back to see them covered in blood and my mother looked at me with terrified eyes before they snapped both their necks. I remembered the red cloud that covered my eyes in my rage when I saw the vampires holding the white, lifeless bodies of my wonderful parents, I shifted and tore them apart before they even knew what was happening, they didn't expect me to be stronger then the two of them. I buried my parents and set the vampire parts on fire and when I realised that I had no purpose of staying I started to travel the world, while killing every vampire that I met."

Alice gasped slightly at that and I looked up with panicked eyes, she looked surprised, even sympathised with me but there was no judgement or anger and she kept quiet, wanting to hear what I have to say next, I fell in love with her even more. "I'm so sorry about what I did Alice, you have no idea how guilty I feel about the lives I took, but I was a young, angry werecat with no control, it was like something snapped inside my mind that night." I felt angry tears well up in my eyes. "I mean, what if some of them were like you? I never talked to every vampire I met, they could have been different! Not all of them would be like the ones that killed my parents. Maybe they wanted to change but had no one to help! And I just...I just..."

I started sobbing uncontrollably after my babbling, I have never once questioned my actions until I met the Cullen's and this is the first time I've let guilt overtake me. I'm no better than the vampires I claimed to be monsters, I could have killed someone's mate, someone's forever. I thought of Alice getting killed and I cried even harder, holy shit what's wrong with me, how could I have let myself get so out of control and not even realise it?

Cold arms immediately pulled me towards Alice and held me there letting out all of my long withheld emotions. When I quietened down again I wiped the tears from my cheek and Alice cupped my face, making me stare at her.

"Don't blame yourself Bella. Anyone would have been scared and angry in your shoes; you had no one there to help you with what you were going through. Most vampires are like the ones you described, I have only ever met one coven that has any respect for human life. Even the shifters have problems with their tempers and they have each other to help them with their transformation, just like Edward, Rose, Emmett and Esme had Carlisle."

"What about you? And Jasper?" I whispered, and I saw a slight downturn of her lips. "Jasper doesn't like to talk about his past, he was involved in the Vampire Wars of the South and was turned by a vampire called Maria." I blanched at that name, I was involved in that war, picking off any vampires that I could find just because I could, Maria was the one that everyone feared, including me.

"Maria…" I whispered softly forgetting that Alice heard me perfectly.

"You knew her?"

"I knew of her, I got myself involved in the war, picking off anyone I came across, mostly newborns with no control, well, so I thought." I added sadly. "Almost everyone I met was scared of her and her right hand man, the God of War."

"Jasper was her right hand man…" Alice said softly looking at the door where he left a while ago.

"Jasper was the God of War?!" I exclaimed surprised at this new information, no wonder he had all of those scars on his body, he must have battled 50 Newborns a day! I have to talk to him about his time in the war sometime, if he is willing to share of course. "I'm sorry I got off track, you haven't told me about how you became a vampire."

"I don't remember anything of my human life, the only thing I remembered as I opened my eyes was my name." This shocked me and I couldn't help but feel immense sorrow for her.

"Were you…alone?" She smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yeah I was, and I've killed too you know. During the first months I hunted humans since I didn't know any better, and then I had a vision of meeting Jasper and going with him to stay with the Cullens and I found out about their diet. Jasper has killed just as many vampires as you have during the war and we all love him." She reached forward and took my hand, not recoiling from the contact this time, letting me savour the electric feeling I felt after gym that I now understood. "We will never judge you in this house Bella, all of us excluding Carlisle and Esme have slipped and we may do so in the future. I just hope you know we don't have the same control around humans that you seem to have."

"Thank you Alice, you have no idea what still being my friend after hearing about that means to me." The worst was over, Alice was still sitting beside me, holding my hand and giving me that wondrous smile even after I told her that I had killed vampires for almost all my life.

"Did you do anything else while you were travelling?" She asked getting us back on topic.

"I'm really embarrassed to say I pretty much got drunk and went to clubs every night. After being alone for almost 100 years I got depressed and slept around," I cringed when I said the last part, thinking about being with someone else made me feel physically sick now that I'd found Alice. "I hate myself for what I was, but before I met you I didn't have anyone to be my friend, and sex was the only physical affection I ever got. I did this until I met a man called James about a year ago, and I just knew he was different, just as he knew I was.

I remembered the moment I saw his eyes in the club, it was just a normal night like any others, I saw his eyes and smelt his slightly different scent and almost instinctively we both knew what to do.

We walked out of the club to a secluded area nearby where we both shifted and sized each other up, we started to fight and gained respect for one another, although James was the stronger one and was therefore in charge of our little pride we created that night."

"I smelt something else when we found you, something that smelt similar to you, was this James the one who hurt you!?" She almost demanded the last question, like the moment I nodded my head she would get up and hunt him to the ends of the earth and even more joy rose up at her protective nature, maybe she could already feel the call of mates, but that's a conversation for another time.

"Yes." As I predicted she growled and started to stand before I grabbed her arm to stop her, she looked confused at my hand probably forgetting that I was stronger then her. "Don't even think about it Alice, James is stronger then you, it would be a fight you would have no hope of winning alone."

"Strength isn't everything in a fight you know." Alice said.

"James can block abilities, you won't be able to use your visions in a fight against him." Alice seemed to accept that going after him wouldn't be the best idea and she sank slowly back down to the bed, but she was still breathing hard to calm down her rage. "Calm down, I'm here and I'm fine." I said unable to stop myself stroking her hair, she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you ever apologise for trying to protect someone you care about." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I think I went a little ahead on your story, what happened between you and James?" I realised that this was a subject that I should talk about in front of the whole family, even though they probably heard us talking the whole time, by being here I am putting the Cullen's in danger. They need to be warned that James _will_ come after me, and will probably destroy anything that gets in his way.

"I think that's something that needs to be discussed with all of your family another time, but right now I could use a rest, do you mind giving me a lift back to mine?"

"You can sleep in my bed instead of staying alone, I don't use it after all." She said hopefully.

"That would be amazing if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't, would you like any sleep clothes?"

"Nahh that's okay, I'll go commando." I said in a serious voice, but when Alice's jaw almost dropped to the floor thinking I wasn't kidding I couldn't help but let a snort out before literally rolling on the bed with laughter. Just when I thought I'd gathered myself enough I burst out laughing again when I saw her annoyed face, it felt good after all this serious talk.

"It wasn't that funny!" Alice said crossing her arms while watching me.

"You didn't see your face." I said sitting up and wiping my eyes free from tears. "I would love some sleep clothes."

"Hmph, tease." She muttered whilst walking out to get some more clothes from Esme, which made me chuckle a little more before I suddenly got interrupted by my stomach growling very loudly and I heard Esme giggle from downstairs.

"Bella come get something to eat before you sleep." She said from the kitchen, I came down and saw she had a tower of sandwiches ready, no one else was in the house so I guessed they went to hunt.

"Come sit down." Esme said pulling out a stool and bringing the plate over, it felt nice to be waited on, I haven't had someone cook for me since my own mother was alive.

"Thank you." I said a little shyly not used to all of this affection. "You didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to Bella, now eat up." She said kindly.

"The clothes are on the bed, we don't actually have pyjamas but there's some shorts and a shirt" Alice said as she came down and sat down opposite me watching whilst I ate obviously fascinated.

"That's fine. Have you ever eaten human food before?" I asked, curious since I had never asked that to a vampire before.

"Yeah, and it tasted like dirt." She said whilst picking up a slice, she brought it to her nose and sniffed bringing out a disgusted face.

"Go on." I said daring her. She took a bite, chewing thoughtfully before rushing to the bin and spitting it out making throwing up noises.

"Ewewewew that's disgusting!"

"It isn't that bad!" I said chuckling.

"I may as well lick the sewer floor."

"Mmmmmm." I moaned as I slowly took a bite purposely letting some sauce get on my lip so that I could lick it off, I looked at Alice to see her with the same reaction as my commando comment. "Not so disgusting now is it?" I said with a wink.

"Ughhhhh _such _a tease!" She said jokingly, I grinned, finished the sandwich and got up.

"Thank you for the sandwiches again Esme and letting me stay in your house."

"Don't worry about it dear, you can stay as long as you wish." She said coming up to me and giving me a hug which surprised me, I've never met such affectionate people, and these are freaking vampires. I responded quickly and hugged her back trying to put all the gratitude I felt into it, I was probably a lot older then her but I felt like she could be another mother to me, and I loved it.

"Night!" I said as I followed Alice upstairs.

"Goodnight."

Alice stayed outside while I changed, I wouldn't have minded if she was in there or not but it was nice to know she valued my privacy, I called her in again when I was in the green shorts and white T-shirt.

"Thanks for letting me use your bed."

"Anytime, you can stay whenever you want, or would you like to go home tomorrow?" I thought about this for a bit, James now knew where I lived and he was probably watching me, am I selfish enough to stay with the Cullens and bring them into it too? When I looked at Alice I shamefully realised that yes, I was that selfish, I couldn't ever imagine leaving her, but I couldn't imagine her being harmed by James either. This is so fucked up.

"I'm not too sure yet." I admitted.

"That's okay Bells, you can decide tomorrow, get some rest now." I wanted to lean forward and hug her but I have never been good at giving affection to others since my parents died. The only two times I've hugged Alice were for comfort, other than that I simply ruffled her hair like a little sister.

"Night Tinkerbell." She swatted my arm with a smile and got up.

"Night Kitten."

**I know Alice has never drank from a human but for the sake of this story she hunted humans for three months before getting a vision of meeting Jasper. I hope you enjoyed, there's going to be a lot of Cullen and Bella bonding =]**

**Becky.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"EMMETT!" I heard someone scream making me leap out of the bed in alarm and assume a defensive position.

"Mom I'm sorry!"

When I realised I wasn't under attack I stood straight and walked out the door.

"What have I told you about throwing things in the house!" I slowly came downstairs to see Emmett with his head down surrounded by glass from the broken window and Esme fuming in front of him pointing at the mess.

"Jasper made me do it!"

"He's not even in the house! Clean it up. Now." Esme said walking into the kitchen leaving no room for protests and being the very smart boy Emmett was he didn't argue and started picking up the glass mumbling under his breath. He heard me giggling on the stairs and looked up to pout at me which just made me giggle louder.

"Make sure to sit on the naughty step when you're done." I said walking into the kitchen when I smelt the amazing aroma of pancakes coming from it. "Wow Esme, I didn't know you could cook, it smells amazing."

"Thanks! I love cooking but I didn't have anyone to cook for, now you can be my taster guinea pig."

"Anything that smells and looks that good and ends up in my mouth will be perfectly fine with me."

"That's what she said!" I heard Emmett shout from the living room.

"That's not cleaning young man!" Esme responded, I loved that these vampires acted like a normal family.

A few minutes later she put down the tower of pancakes along with some syrup, sugar, cream and chocolate sauce, have I mentioned I love this woman? The tower would have been way too much for a human who could probably only eat about four but with my never ending stomach this would be no problem.

My fork clattered to the empty plate and I slumped back patting my stomach looking very satisfied.

"Enjoy?" Esme said with a cheeky grin.

"Very much so, you should consider cooking for a living, I never knew pancakes could taste so good."

"Thank you, I've thought about doing that but I can't really test out the food myself so I always worry I'll give someone food poisoning."

"So you don't care if I get poisoned?" I said sadly looking at her with my famous puppy eyes. Esme looked slightly panicked when she saw my sad face.

"Don't fall for it, those eyes are evil." Alice said from the doorway breaking the magical connection that appears whenever I bring out the eyes, Esme looked at Alice then back at a smiling me with a glare.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought I'd offended you."

"Sorry Esme, I couldn't resist." I chuckled. "Where's everyone else?"

"Rose is in the garage working on the cars, Carlisle is in his office and Edward and Jasper are off most likely doing something I no way in hell want to explain." Alice replied.

"Oh crap, what about school? How long was I knocked out?"

"It's okay, you were out for a few hours, it's Sunday today, you okay going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah that's fine, everything healed a while ago, I was just making sure I had no explaining to do, I'll just say I tripped up and scarred my face."

"That's good, I know you wanted to talk to us about something today but until everyone isn't busy wanna come shopping with me?" She asked excitedly.

"Errmm, I don't do shopping…" I tried to say but I was cut off.

"No excuses!"

"Hey Bella, do you wanna play Xbox with me instead?" As soon as I heard that I made my escape and zipped into the living room with Emmett.

"You have an Xbox? That's so awesome, what games do you play?"

"Mostly Call of Duty and Battlefield."

"I'll kick your ass at Battlefield!" I said getting excited at the thought of playing video games for the first time in a while.

"AHEM." I flinched and turned around slowly to look at Alice who had her arms crossed and tapping her foot. "Awww come on Ali pleeeaaaaase?" I begged trying to use my eyes but failing seeing as she looked away, most likely Seeing what I was planning.

"Do not use your evil black magic on me." I decided to go a step further and get on my knees making a whining sound like a dog and pawing at her jeans to get her attention, her eyes slowly made their way down to me and when they did she let out a huge sigh. "_Fine!_"

"Yay!"

"You wouldn't think you're a centuries old werecat."

"I will never grow up!"

"Hey, Dumb and Dumber, stop horsing around so I can kick Bella Bear's butt." Emmett interrupted from the sofa, game loaded up and a controller in his hand.

"Dumb? Bella Bear? You're going down."

"Why am I Dumber?" Alice pouted but I ignored it and picked up the other controller jumping on the sofa next to Emmett. What Emmett didn't know about me is I get aggressive when playing video games, very aggressive.

"Emmett, get the fuck out from back there!"

"Hey I'm doing well back here!"

"Pussy!"

After a lot of verbal abuse and swearing we won the game with me coming out with the most points.

"I don't like playing with you, you're mean!" Emmett whined rubbing his arm where I punched it in excitement.

"Just because I beat you."

"I wouldn't call that a victory, all of us beat Emmett." Rosalie said walking in from the garage wearing overalls covered in oil, I couldn't resist wolf-whistling, Rosalie gave me an over-exaggerated wink and I held my hand over my heard and pretended to faint.

"Bellaaaaaa stop stealing my wife from me!"

"It's okay Emmett, I'm sure you can join in." Emmett gave the biggest smile ever and looked between us.

"Hot!"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait." Said Carlisle with a little grin walking into the living room with Jasper and Edward, Edward's hair looked even messier then usual. I looked at Alice to see if she saw too so we could poke fun at him but she was looking at Rosalie intensely for some reason, I cocked my head but shrugged it off. "I hear you have something you would like to discuss with us all?"

"Yeah if you don't mind." Everyone sat down on different sofas and I sat down next to Alice. "I know you said you wouldn't mind me staying here but I thought I would warn you all of my situation before you made up your minds." I told them everything I told Alice the night before although I was a lot more composed this time around, they were just as supportive as Alice when I got to my past, is there no end to this family's kindness? When I mentioned that I was involved in the war Jasper sat up a little straighter.

"You were in the war?"

"I wasn't directly involved no, I just picked off newborns that went astray, I heard about you God of War and it's actually an honour to meet you." Jasper flinched when I said his war name. "I'm sorry if I'm bringing up bad memories, I would love to know more about the war if you're willing to talk about it."

"I don't mind, all of these guys have gotten bored of my stories now." Jasper smiled. I carried on, getting to the part I left out, the reason James is hunting me down.

"About a month ago we were in Canada in a little cabin watching a movie and having some drinks, that was strange in itself, he's not a movie person. Half way through the movie we went in the kitchen to fill up our drinks and he decided to kiss me.

I pushed him back and reminded him that I like girls but he didn't seem to like that, he had been trying to get with me for a few months prior to that saying that we were mates and each time I rejected him he taught me a lesson and made me submit."

I lifted my top slightly to show them the deep red claw marks that were along my stomach and back, Alice gasped when she saw them and lightly traced one which made me shiver. There weren't that many but I remember each one he gave me since they burnt like a bitch, almost as bad as the bite that one vampire managed to lay on me once. I'm glad the scratch on my face wasn't that deep so hopefully it won't be as bad as the others.

"How come some of your wounds heal but others don't? Everything else but the scratch on your face has healed from when we found you" Carlisle said confused.

"I think it has to do with me being in human form when he gave me these, he took me by surprise and I was never quick enough to change before he got to me, but I'm not entirely sure.

Anyway I tried to walk out the door to let him calm down so he wouldn't lash out again but he pulled me back against him, since I knew he's stronger then me and I didn't want another scar I tried to shift but I couldn't, he told me he has an ability, one I didn't know about that means he can block an ability but only if he concentrates. I think he disabled my natural shield because he couldn't have done it otherwise. He threw me onto his bed and immediately pinned me down, I won't give you all the gory details but I'm guessing you know what he did to me after that."

I heard Alice growl deeply and grasp my hand, I looked over to her to see her eyes were pitch black with anger, it made me pretty uneasy for a second, I'm only just getting used to being around calm vampires after all. I also heard a low growl from Rosalie and glanced at her quickly to see Emmett calming her.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." I heard Alice threaten and I immediately turned to her.

"Please Alice, you know what I said earlier, don't go on a suicide mission for me." She looked at me sadly and I simply smiled holding her hand with both of mine.

"When it was over he thanked me and told me that now we were mates everything would be better, so I punched him in the face surprising him and making him lose his focus on me allowing me to shift and run away. The only advantage I have over him is speed, I ran until I knew I lost him and came here to Forks. I thought I would be safe here since he knows how much I liked to go out to clubs and there's none of that here, but he's found me so easily and attacked me.

I just wanted to warn you that he will come back to get me, he is stronger than vampires and can block abilities, although I'm not sure if he can block all of yours at the same time." Everyone was silent after that, thinking over all I've said, they looked up when Emmett stood up and walked over to me.

"Well, I don't know about you but I already feel like Bella is my sister and this James guy sounds like he can give me a good fight, I'm all game for helping her beat the shit out of this creeper. Also, there's 8 of us! There's no chance he'll win."

"There was no objection to me being with you all the way in the first place." Alice said from next to me. Esme came over and gave me a hug, I guess that means she's in too. Everyone else agreed after Rosalie deliberated for a while and I could help but let my heart melt for this family of vampires.

"Thank you all, I don't know what I did to deserve having you on my side in this."

"There's nothing to deserve, you're our friend and you need our help, that's all there is to it." Esme said kindly from next to me, I took one of the hands holding Alice's and held Esme's smiling at her.

"If there is anything that you ever need from me don't hesitate to ask, I'll be here if you ever need my help."

We talked for a while after that about anything we could think about which somehow ended up with Emmett challenging me to a spar since he didn't believe I could be stronger then him.

"Do not do it in here, go outside you two." Esme reprimanded us.

"Come on then fool." I said to Emmett walking out of the house into the yard where there was plenty of space. The rest of the family gathered on the porch to watch, some of them obviously didn't think I was as strong as I said I was either. I crouched down and summoned Emmett to attack me with my hand, raising my eyebrow in challenge, he grinned and dashed forward using the same tactics the wolves did, head on assault. I decided that instead of dodging I will meet his attack, I braced myself with my feet shoulder length apart and waited, just as he was about to hit into me I thrust my upper body forward shoulder first ramming into him, causing him to fly into the air and hit into a nearby tree, I somersaulted backwards so that I wouldn't tumble over myself from the impact.

"Holy shit…" I heard Rosalie mutter as she watched her mate get up from underneath the tree branches. He growled and dashed forward again using all of his speed, I jumped up and landed on his back, pushing my feet down full force making him fall forward and eat dirt, I could have pinned him down at that moment but I wanted to play with him a bit more.

"That all you got?" I teased, crossing my arms and yawning. He got up again and stayed still this time, contemplating his next move since charging forward didn't seem to be doing him any good, I made his decision for him and charged forward myself, he held his arms up and I caught onto his hands momentarily stopping before pushing making his feet drag across the floor as he tried to push back. I threw him to the right onto the ground and got onto his back putting my arm around his neck and pulling it up exposing his throat where I rested my teeth, I heard a warning growl from Rosalie but I let go immediately and grinned down at him smugly.

"Hmph, I guess I underestimated you, didn't expect a tiny thing like you to have so much strength." He said getting up and brushing dirt from his clothes.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard someone call me tiny." I laughed looking down at my long body and I held out my hand for him to shake, he turned his nose up at it at first but then grinned showing me he was kidding before taking it. I looked up at the rest then with a serious expression.

"James is stronger then that, and I wasn't even in my panther form, I just wanted to give you a chance to back out after seeing the way I fight." I mainly looked at Carlisle and Esme since they were the leaders, Alice dashed down to stand next to me and look at them too.

"I already said I was with you from the start no matter what." Alice answered my curious look before grinning. "Besides, some of us actually have some tactics whilst fighting unlike this baboon."

"Hey!"

"And we're not changing our minds either, we won't abandon you when you need us. Maybe some training would help however if you are willing to give us some pointers, we've never met let alone fought a werecat." Carlisle said putting his arm around his wife's waist, I bowed slightly to him.

"Thank you, I would be more than willing to help with training, it's the least I can do." Everyone except Alice went back inside while I stood there looking at the setting sun that was just barely visible through the clouds.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked softly putting her hand on my lower back where warmth spread throughout my body.

"I'm brilliant I just spaced out for a minute, I love watching the sun set."

"It is beautiful." _Like you _I wanted to say cheesily but I refrained, I put my hand on her head and ruffled her soft hair slightly.

"I'm gonna head to bed, I'm pretty tired."

"Okay." She said taking my hand and leading the way even though I already knew where it is but I wasn't complaining, any time spent with her was worth it. Before we could get into the house however we were stopped.

"Can I have a word with you Bella?" I looked up to see Rosalie standing at the bottom of the porch.

"Erm yeah sure."

"Alone?" She asked looking to Alice who hadn't moved, she glanced at me in question and I simply shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

"I'll see you inside then." She said before dashing inside, I cocked my head at Rosalie.

"Follow me." She said as she wandered into the forest, I was so confused as I trailed after her wondering what she wanted to talk about that the rest of the Cullens weren't allowed to hear.

"I want to know why you are putting my family in danger." She started suddenly after we were far enough away. "Surely if this James has found you you can simply run away again, find somewhere else to hide, maybe overseas, why do you need us?"

Although she was being harsh I understood her questioning, she simply wanted to protect her family from a very dangerous enemy, but I couldn't give her a straight answer.

"I...Trust me I hate that I'm bringing your family into this, I would go away if I could but I...I..." I trailed off as I looked towards the house, how can I tell this protective vampire that I'm too weak to leave Alice, there was no need to carry on anyway.

"You've imprinted on Alice haven't you?" She asked in quiet realisation.

"Imprinted?"

"It's a shifter thing so I don't know if it happens with you, the mutts call it love at first sight."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that exactly since I didn't even know until yesterday but yes, Alice is my mate, I found out when I looked at her in my panther form." Rosalie smiled slightly and relaxed her stance, I didn't like telling her before I talked to Alice herself but there was no other way to explain me staying.

"I'm happy for you two, she's been waiting for her mate for a long time. This changes things then, as long as you keep Alice safe and happy I will help against James. But if you so much as hurt a single hair on her head..."

"I won't." I stated straight away, "I would never do that to her, I'll protect her with my life."

"We're in agreement then. I hope you know though that vampires do not have the same love at first sight moment like shifters do, it may take some time for her to return your feelings properly. Although to be fair she seems pretty hung up on you anyway."

"You think?" I asked hopefully with a big smile, Rosalie chuckled slightly at my excitement.

"Definitely. It won't take very long, maybe she already knows."

"Has she...Has she ever mentioned liking women?"

"Honestly she's never talked about it that much, she only really talks about people's fashion when looking at people, never if she thinks they're good looking or not." I guess that's a plus for me then since she's called me beautiful a few times now. "Most vampires accept their mate when they realise it no matter the sex, would you believe me if I told you Edward used to be homophobic?"

"Really?! But...but him and Jasper are so cute and lovey dovey and Edward seems like his life goal is to be a fairy." Rosalie laughed out loud at this, she's even more beautiful when she relaxes and gets rid of that scowl she usually has on her face.

"That's brilliant, but he wasn't always like that, he was brought up in a religious house where being gay is a major sin. He's still embarrassed about the way he acted back then."

"That seems so weird if you haven't known him that long. Anyway, I'll talk to Alice soon, I don't want to rush anything, she only just found out I wasn't human after all. I'll wait as long as she wants, if she doesn't want to be with me I'll be her friend. anything that makes her happy." I realised when I said this that I genuinely meant it, I wasn't just saying it to please Rosalie, I would do anything that made her happy, whatever that may be.

"I believe you, I can see it in your eyes. Don't worry, I won't mention this conversation to anyone. I understand you need to talk to Alice first." I smiled at her in gratitude which she returned before we silently made our way back. "I may mention the fairy thing to Edward though." She added after a while making me break out in girly giggles.

"She wasn't too harsh on you was she?" Alice asked half-jokingly as I dragged my feet into her room.

"She was very tame from what I expected actually. She's really nice."

There was already a pair of shorts and a T-shirt set out for me on the bed, I started changing not checking to see if Alice was looking or not, when I was ready I turned around to see Alice with her back to me politely, hopefully I'll strip for her properly some day. I'll talk to her sometime this week, I was too tired for anymore talking today.

"I'm ready." I said getting under the warm covers with a sigh of relief; she sat down on the covers next to me.

"You don't have to tell me what Rosalie wanted to talk about since it was obviously private, but know I'm always here if you ever wanted to talk to me about anything."

"Thank you Alice, that means a lot." I said with a sleepy smile.

"I also wanted to make sure you were okay. You don't have to feel bad about my family helping you, they wouldn't do something they didn't want to do."

"I know, I'm really grateful to all of you."

"Anytime, anyways I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She seemed reluctant to leave and I didn't want her to, I was sleepy and I wanted to cuddle my mate.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, I've already been hunting today."

"Come here." I almost ordered lifting the covers and tapping the spot next to me, her eyes widened but she followed my order slipping under the covers where I pulled her flush against me, it may have seemed forward but I wasn't bothered about that right now, I was way too tired. She breathed in an unnecessary deep breath and put her arms around me without protest.

"Goodnight Tinkerbell." I said softly and she chuckled nuzzling her face into my hair.

"Night Kitten."

The next morning I got a lift to school in Edward's Volvo with him, Jasper and Alice while Rosalie and Emmett went in Emmett's jeep. I was extremely happy today seeing as I woke up next to the most beautiful creature in the world who hadn't budged an inch all night, I smiled at the memory.

"What you grinning at?" Alice asked with a smile of her own.

"Ohh nothing just very happy today is all."

"You're happy you're going to school? You're the only one then." Edward said from the front. We pulled into the car park and got out to students gasping and whispering amongst themselves.

"Swan came to school with the Cullen's?"

"What the fuck? They never talk to anyone!"

"Sooo jealous, do you think she slept round theirs?"

"What happened to her face?"

"I guess they really don't have anything to do but gossip." I said as we walked past the staring students, really not giving a crap what they think. "I'll see you guys later on." I said waving to them as I made my way to the loos.

"Oi dyke." I heard someone say as I was washing my hands, I turned around to see Lauren, Jessica and two other girls I didn't know glaring at me with their arms crossed, I rolled my eyes and turned away from them, drying my hands with the paper towels, it's funny how Jessica could be nice but suddenly her attitude changes when there's the possibility I could infect her with my lesbian germs.

"I prefer Carpet-Muncher if you're going to be name calling, or at least something a bit more creative, anyway how can I help you lovely ladies?" I asked finally looking at them with a smile, if I'm not intimidated by the shifters I sure as hell wouldn't be by teenage girls who I could beat with my little finger. They seemed put off by my non-caring attitude but kept talking anyway.

"Why were you with the Cullen's today?" Lauren demanded.

"Because they're my friends and they were kind enough to give me a ride."

"Bull-shit, I bet you're with that little freak Alice." I smiled mischievously.

"And if I am?"

"That's fucking disgusting."

"Awww Lauren you're breaking my poor little heart, and here I thought I could invite you along to have a threesome with us." I pouted and sighed dramatically, taunting her purposely. Lauren walked forward and swung her arm forward trying to slap me but I easily caught her weak arm and pulled it behind her back, kicking the back of her knees to make her kneel down.

"Please, you will get beaten if you try and mess with me." I stated.

"There's four of us and one of you, we have the advantage here."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." They seemed hesitant at first because of my confident voice but all three rushed forward at the same time to try and grab me, I pushed Lauren into one of the girls I didn't know with brown hair causing them both to fall on the floor, I swept my foot under Jess' legs taking them out from under her and she landed on her butt with a thud, I grabbed the other girl's arm and held her like I did to Lauren, I then laughed at how pathetic this all was.

"I can do this all day girls, you can either leave now, or I give all of you broken noses and black eyes, it's up to you."

"You'll get suspended if you do!" Jessica threatened.

"You really think I give a shit?" I responded with a raised eyebrow and a massive grin, she didn't seem to have an answer for that.

"Let's go, I don't want to be around this dyke much longer."

"Carpet-Muncher!" I corrected her whilst throwing the girl in my grip towards them to catch, my smile was still in place when they left and when I got out of the bathroom to my lesson. The little scuffle didn't deter my mood, in fact it increased it because of the hilarity of it all, as I got to the cafeteria later on in the day I spotted Angela and went over to talk to her.

"Hey Ange."

"Hey Bells! How are you? Oh my goodness are you okay? What happened to your face?"

"I'm okay honestly Ange, it's looks worse then it is, all face wounds are. I fell down the stairs Friday night, the doc said it would probably scar which got me pretty upset."

"I'm so sorry that happened, you still look as beautiful as always though."

"Are you flirting with me Angela Webber?" I asked leaning closer with a joking tone.

"You wish Isabella Swan." I put my hand over my heart and winced dramatically causing her to slap my arm lightly.

"I just came over to tell you that I won't be sitting with you at lunch since I had a little problem with Jessica and Lauren earlier today."

"They didn't hurt you did they?" I loved that she didn't ask what it was about and was worrying for my health instead.

"Nothing I couldn't handle babe." I smirked ruffling her hair like I did to Alice's.

"Hey I'm not a dog!"

"Awwwwww is the wittle puppy-wuppy getting ruffled up?" Angela frowned and huffed walking to the lunch queue.

"You're lucky I like you punk." I laughed and joined her getting a little of everything as usual.

"What's got you so jolly?" Emmett smirked as I got to their table.

"It's just a very good day." I replied stuffing my face with pizza, Alice looked at me with doubtful eyes.

"What did you do?" She said in accusation, I gasped at her.

"Alice! Why must something happen for me to enjoy this wonderful day at school?" She simply looked at me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Okay, okay, I may have kinda beaten up Jess, Lauren and two of their sheep." Everyone was silent before bursting out in laughter with Emmett and Alice giving me high-fives.

"I thought they looked particularly bitchy today, what did you do?" Jasper asked.

"Well they followed me into the bathroom thinking they could beat _me_ up for being gay and asking about why I arrived with you guys, I said something about being hurt Lauren didn't want to join me and Alice in a threesome." When I said that I looked over to Alice and winked, if she wasn't a vampire she would have probably blushed, this caused the rest of the Cullen's to chuckle. "That pissed them off so they tried to fight me, as you can imagine, it was the funniest thing I've seen in a while, I owned them bitches." I said the last bit complete with a finger snapping for effect.

"Fo' sure gurl!" Emmett responded in an awful ghetto accent, causing Rosalie to sigh and shake her head.

"We're meant to keep a low profile, not beat people down like piñatas."

"Hey now I wasn't going let some human girls think they can rough me up, I'm top cat and they'd better get used to it."

"Top Cat! The most effectual Top Cat! Who's intellectual-"

"Sing another word of that song Emmett and I swear you will wish you were born a girl." I growled threateningly which apparently had no effect since everyone laughed at the theme tune.

"Aww T.C don't be like that! I was just joking, we know you're the indisputable leader of the gang-"

I got up and put him in a headlock and rubbed his head with my knuckles.

"Owwww get off pussycat!"

"You wanna sing some more monkey boy?"

"OUCH fine I won't sing no more, damn you're violent."

As I sat back down in my seat I saw most of the other students staring at our table.

"Erm did we do something? Why's everyone staring?"

"We usually keep all of our antics for when we're at home, we're pretty quiet here, people probably think we have no personalities." Edward said with a grin.

"But how can you stand school without having a little fun?"

"Oh we do have fun, but it's our own personal brand, Jasper I believe our target has just walked through the door." Edward said staring at a very annoyed Jessica as she joined her table. Jasper nodded and focused a little on her, I could feel the waves he was projecting but didn't know what they meant, I saw Jessica jump slightly and stare at Lauren with dark eyes she then lifted her hand and stroked down her arm. Lauren pulled back and glared at her.

"What the fuck Jess?"

"Erm I..Uhh..." She seemed confused as Jasper's influence left her and looked anywhere but Lauren as she tried to make up an excuse while all of us were giggling quietly in the background.

"You guys are evil." I said approvingly.

**The song Emmett is singing is the theme tune to the cartoon Top Cat. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After school Alice insisted I go to my house to pick up my stuff and stay round theirs in case James came for me. I tried to protest saying I doubt he would come after me again so quickly but she simply shushed me and gave me a look before walking away. There was nothing I could really say to that.

We took Edward's Volvo to mine while the others got in the Jeep and as we got closer I could smell the distinct stench of the wolves coming from the direction of my house. Alice and I started growling together automatically and I slammed the car door shut when we arrived looking around for the little pups that dared enter _my_ territory.

"Show yourselves mutts!" Alice snarled and this was answered by multiple snarls back, I looked over my shoulder to see five muscled men walking out from the cover of the trees. "What the hell do you guys want?"

"I think the question is what the fuck you're doing around this human? We heard the rumours that you were hanging around with a human. Have you forgotten the treaty?" The Alpha said loudly.

"I don't remember the treaty stating that we weren't allowed to talk to humans."

"She obviously knows what you are if you're talking like you're not human yourself. That is a violation."

"Excuse me, 'she' is right here." I cut in and they looked at me like I was crazy for butting in in this argument. "Yes I know what she is, and I know what you are." The group growled again at this added confession. "But I believe the treaty stops you telling _humans_ about what you are, not other supernaturals." I added waiting for them to catch on as they seemed a little confused about what I was saying.

"Wait, you're not human?" One of them said, Quil if I remember correctly.

"Bingo." Another shifter gasped loudly and pointed at me a few times before getting his breath back.

"She...She's that panther!" So this must be the brown wolf I fought when I first arrived. The rest of them glared at me before Sam stepped forward.

"Are you the panther that came onto our lands?"

"Yes."

"You don't belong here!" Holy shit my rage almost blew my head off, who does this wolf think he is?

"Says who, _you? _Don't make me fucking laugh boy, you're not my Alpha, I belong here as much as the next person."

"You come onto our lands, fight us, boss us around and you expect us not to do anything about it? We don't know how dangerous you are, we're sworn to protect the humans."

"We went through this after our pathetic fight, I was retreating from the land when I found out it was claimed, you're the ones who wanted to start it. Have you heard about any humans being hurt? I've been alive for 300 years and have never harmed a human, I've got a hell of a lot more control than all your pack combined pup."

"Bullshit! 300 years? You expect us to believe that?" Sam shouted back.

"You think I have to prove anything to you? How about we have a little 1 on 1? I win, you leave me the fuck alone, you win, I'll get away from Forks."

"What? No, you listen here-"

"What's wrong, you chicken?" I cut in using a baby voice trying to poke at his pride. Sam roared and shifted into his wolf form, barking at the others who stumbled back immediately. I grinned in victory, this'll be a piece of cake.

He charged forward doing exactly the same thing as the last fight we had, come on, do these wolves get any type of training? I jumped up and got on his back like you would a horse and grabbed hold of his scruff.

"YEE-HAW!" I shouted giggling like a mad woman as Sam bucked underneath me, craning his neck trying to get his teeth into me somehow. I flicked his nose as it came near me and grabbed his ears like motorbike handles, making engine sounds as I twisted one of them like a throttle.

"I'm gonna fucking kill her!" One of the shifters shouted.

"DON'T! You know Sam's orders!"

"Look at her mocking us!"

As they bickered between themselves I thought of how dead these boys would be if they ever actually met a real enemy. All Sam had to do was roll on his back and use his weight to get me off but he carried on jumping around like a damn bucking bronco.

"This is ridiculous..." I muttered as I brought my hands together and smashed them onto the top of Sam's head, he stumbled in his daze and I jumped off him bringing my leg up high to kick him under the chin making him flip backwards and land heavily on his back. He rolled right way up and shook his head to rid himself of dizziness before baring his teeth and circling around me slowly, at least he's learnt a little lesson.

"What's the point Sam? You know I'm going to win, I'm stronger than you and have lived longer. You need more training." I said sympathetically no longer trying to taunt him, simply telling the truth but of course, this idiotic wolf didn't listen.

He roared even louder and ran towards me, faster than before like it makes any difference, I shifted quickly and swiped him with my paw catching him dead in the face. I immediately jumped on top of him and put my jaws around his neck tightly, the rest of the pack shouted and ran towards us but as I glared at them and Alice shouted 'STOP' and ran between us they stopped sharp before looking towards the ground in submission. I then turned my harsh gaze onto the struggling wolf below me, I did not let up until he looked me dead in the eye, after about 2 minutes of glaring at each other he eventually lowered his gaze and let his body go slack.

I jumped off him as soon as he did so out of respect of my nature, as soon as another species shows their submission you should accept it, something in my instincts told me so.

"I have never and will never hurt a human, all I've wanted since I got here was peace, please believe me." I pleaded in my panther form, hoping my nicest and honest tone would get through to them.

Sam got up and looked at the ground for a few moments before lifting his head, he looked at me and bowed slightly showing a lot of respect, I learnt this from a few of the older shifters I briefly met on my travels, they only ever bow to a worthy and trustful opponent. I nodded my head in acceptance before he trotted past his pack mates and into the forest, the rest of them looked totally confused before following him into the forest, glancing backwards every now and then.

When they were out of sight I sank to the floor and huffed loudly in frustration, I felt a hand stroking me a second later and looked up to see Alice smiling at me calmly.

"Are you okay?" She whispered almost not wanting to break the silence that arrived with the shifter's exit.

"Of course I am, I just wish things didn't have to be so difficult." I got to my feet and gave a toothy grin. "Better get myself into some new clothes then!"

* * *

"You play the guitar?" Alice questioned as she walked into my room, carrying my baby.

"Yeah, I've been playing for years, I guess it's such a normal thing for me to do I forgot to mention it. I'm definitely taking it, it feels weird if I go too long without playing."

"Maybe I could sing along while you play? I sometimes sing when Edward is playing piano."

I froze slightly as she said this and thought about that amazing voice singing along to my guitar, it was a very erotic image in my eyes, no matter how innocently she said it.

"Uhh...yeah...yeah I'd um like that." I managed to stutter out quickly before packing some more of my clothes and personal effects.

"Why do I not see a single dress in here missy?" Alice said accusingly as she looked into my wardrobe.

"Are you kidding me? I'm wearing combat trousers, I can't see myself in a dress."

"I think you'd look good in a dress, have you tried it?"

"I just wouldn't feel comfortable in one so I never bothered buying them."

"I'm definitely taking you shopping soon, I'll make you change you mind." My eyes widened dramatically.

"No, please, anything but that!" I begged.

"Oh come on Bells it won't be that bad! Pleeaaasssseee?"

"Only if I can shove a whole burger down your throat. Then you'd understand my pain." Her nose crinkled in disgust.

"There's a difference between not liking shopping and making a vampire throw up."

"Not to me there ain't!" She rolled her eyes and picked up my bag once I zipped it up.

"You're a massive drama queen you know, and I'm not even going to mention your grammar."

"Oh I knew years ago, I'm surprised you didn't sooner." I replied with a small laugh picking up my guitar case. "And what you chattin' bout my grammar, it's banging mate!" I full out belly-laughed as Alice smacked her forehead against my wardrobe in dismay, getting louder as her head went through the flimsy wood.

"Errmm, opps?" She sheepishly muttered once she pulled her head out the wreckage and removed the splinters from her hair.

When we got outside I walked to my garage and picked up my bike helmet giving it to Alice.

"We're going on your bike?"

"Hell yeah, there's no way I've leaving Abigail behind."

"I heard you say that name before, I didn't know you were talking about your bike."

"Oooo were you jealous of this mystery Abigail?" I said teasingly.

"Pfft, please, I'm awesome, there's no one I could possibly be jealous of."

"I think I should take the helmet instead, there's no way your head could fit in it." Alice giggled at this and looked at the helmet in her hands.

"Why am I having this anyway? You know I won't get hurt if I fall off."

"I know, I just don't want to hear you complaining about your messed up hair when we get back."

"Hey! I'm not that bad! And I would get helmet hair anyway."

"Just put it on Tinkerbell."

I wasn't really bothered about her hair, I knew she runs faster than my bike and her hair is perfect afterward. I would just feel better if the helmet was on her, and if by some miracle I got in an accident I would know for sure, vampire or not, she would be more protected.

Once she put it on and got on the back of the bike I gave her the guitar case to carry on her back and I swung my bag over my shoulder before getting on my seat and starting the engine. She put her hands around my waist which caught me by surprise and I had to wait for the shivers to stop before pulling out and kicking it to the highest gear. I weaved around the tight corners way too fast and we got back to the Cullen's in 10 minutes.

"That was awesome!" Shouted Alice as she jumped off. "I've never been on a bike before, it was kinda fun."

"It's even better riding it, maybe I'll teach you someday. You can become an incredibly sexy biker chick like me."

"I'm incredibly sexy am I?"

"You really need to work on that huge ego of yours."

"You called yourself sexy!"

"No, I don't think I did."

"Don't try to fool me!"

We carried on bickering as we walked into the Cullen household and unpacked my stuff into her room which she insisted I used. I'd never had as much fun nor laughed so much as I did that afternoon with Alice, I knew I couldn't wait for the many days we could have in the future.

* * *

After a week staying with the Cullens I can safely say I've found where I belong, I got on so well with all of them it was surprising I'd only been with them a week.

Edward became my new favourite person once I found out how incredibly camp he really is and I spent a lot of my time just listening to him bitch about random things because it was so damn funny. He didn't mind in the slightest and made the most of his time in the spotlight like the little diva he is.

I also became Emmett's new gaming and wrestling partner although he couldn't beat me at either which made him become obsessed with trying to win against me, he tried sitting on me while playing XBox one day and I bit his bum which he certainly wasn't expecting and started ranting about how I gave him rabies.

Jasper told me stories of the war which were both fascinating and terrifying, how anyone could have come out of all those battles and abuse as nice as Jasper was is beyond me. I haven't been in as many fights as he has and I'm still a moody cow sometimes so I gave him a lot of credit.

With Rosalie I worked on my bike and learnt how to improve it, fix anything that goes wrong and make it look even cooler. As much as I love bikes I never learnt the mechanical side of things so all of this was brilliant to me. She also taught me a few things about cars and since I'd never driven one offered to give me lessons although I wasn't too sure about that, Rosalie wasn't the most patient of people and had an awful temper, I had a feeling she would scream at me too much if I even came close to crashing one of the cars.

Esme was an amazing cook and as she had said before, I became her little taster for all the new things she wanted to try. I never told her I had no chance of getting food poisoning since I didn't want to knock her confidence, everyone should have the privilege of tasting her cooking one day.

I never spent much time with Carlisle since he was always needed at the hospital but he was such a nice man whenever I had a talk with him asking about his job, his family and anything else I knew he'd love to talk about.

Of course I spent most of my time hanging out with Alice, I was glued to her hip most of the time just talking in her room, walking in the woods, listening to her music and anything else we found ourselves doing.

Today I was playing my guitar in Alice's room while she went out with Esme to buy some food just strumming some random chords before finally getting to some simple song. Just as I started one of the songs I heard an amazing voice cut in with the lyrics.

"Thank you for being, such a friend to me, oh I pray a friend for life."

My head shot up in amazement that she knew the song and carried on with the chords never taking my eyes of her.

"And have I ever told you, how much you mean to me? Oh you're everything to me."

She smiled and sat down in front of me, watching my fingers on the guitar.

"And I, am so, lost for words.

And I, am so, overwhelmed.

Please don't go just yet.

Can you stay a moment please?

We can dance together.

We can dance forever."

Her voice got extremely strong and confident when she sang the next chorus and my hair stuck up at her amazing vocals.

"Under your stars tonight  
And I am so overwhelmed  
By 1000 broken wings.  
1000 broken wings.  
So close your eyes but don't dream too deep  
And please pass me some memories  
And when I fall you're underneath  
1000 broken hearts  
Carried by 1000 broken wings  
1000 broken wings  
1000 broken wings"

I carried on singing the backing vocals softly not wanting to disturb her and my voice would have ruined it too much anyway.

"1000 voices singing reasons  
Of understanding why it happens  
1000 voices singing reasons  
Of understanding why it happens  
1000 voices singing reasons  
Of understanding why it happens"

After I played the last chord I gaped at her for a few seconds before being brought out of it by Alice tapping me under the chin to close my open mouth.

"Holy shit you're amazing!"

"Thank you, you're brilliant on the guitar, you bring out so much emotion just from the way you play." I blushed brilliantly, I'd never been complimented for my playing since I'd never really played in front of anyone before.

"Thanks, I'm surprised you know the song, not many people have heard of them."

"I love Lacey's voice, it's just so different and very soothing."

"I know what you mean, her voice has calmed me down on more than one occasion."

"You know that song is very fitting, I am so glad you're my friend, we haven't known each other that long and I don't know what I'd do without you." My face broke out into the most beaming smile I could manage and I leapt at her crushing her in a big hug, she squealed loudly at the suddenness but then it turned into a happy giggle.

"I feel the same way." I grinned, this was the first time I'd plucked up enough courage to show more affection for her and I was pretty proud of myself, I don't know why I was so nervous, it feels so amazing to be in her arms, so perfect.

**I apologise for the shorter than usual chapter, I just wanted to post something for you all. The song on here is an old Flyleaf song called Broken Wings, it just came out on their new album and I remembered how much I love it, I would strongly recommend you check it out.**

**A lot of Alice and Bella bonding in this one and some silly moments, hope you like it, we'll get to the proper storyline eventually, promise!**

**Becky.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Yeah yeah I know :( But I've suddenly become obsessed with anything people introduce me to. First Mass Effect, then Game of Thrones and now House M.D so I haven't been in much of a Twilighty mood lately, hope this chapter turns out okay! Sorry for the wait!**

"You need to get your ass in gear and ask her out on a date eventually you know." Rosalie said as we were checking the engine of the Volvo.

"Shhh she'll hear you!"

"She's out hunting and you know it, you're paranoid."

"Yeah well she could be back by now." I muttered lamely.

"She left 2 minutes ago Bella."

I huffed and ignored her trying to avoid responding to what she said.

"What are you going to do about a date then?" I groaned in frustration.

"I don't know! I mean, vampire dating is different from humans isn't it, I can't take her out for a meal, or have a picnic in a field, that's pretty much all I can't think of."

"That's complete bull and you know it, you're just trying to think of excuses, you don't have to eat something on a date...well...maybe later on in the date..." She said coyly wiggling her eyebrows.

"Rosalie!" I said in mock dismay swatting her on the arm grinning like a fool.

"Look, just go to the cinema or take a walk along the beach, or both! Make sure you go to the beach in Forks though, I don't think playing with wolf puppies is her idea of fun. Have a run in the forest, she likes you in panther form."

"She does?" I asked happily, I haven't changed into my cat that much in front of her so I never really noticed.

"The run in the forest sounds fun, and it's something that both of us like to do. Maybe we could go on the beach after, you'll have to give me directions though, I only know the La Push one." I muttered mostly talking to myself starting to look forward to this date, asking her was my main worry.

"How am I going to make it seem like a date?"

"Hmm how about 'Hey Alice, want to come on a date with me?' Bella, you're making this more complicated then it has to be, it's pretty obvious how smitten with you she is even if she doesn't know you're her mate yet, hell I think even Emmett notices! There's no way she'll say no."

Well shit if Emmett notices it then I must be blind.

"Okay thanks Rosalie, I just have to pluck up my ever diminishing courage to even ask."

"Well hop to it because if not your butt will meet my foot."

"Don't make promises you can't keep baby."

She slapped me round the head for that one.

* * *

"Come on Bella give it your best shot!" Shouted Emmett as we were getting ready for another round of wrestling. We'd been training all day and Emmett usually liked to end it with a simple pinning match.

"I should be saying that to you Emmy, who is it who always wins again?"

"Not this time kitty cat."

"That's what you said the last 10 times."

He huffed and got into position while I did the same.

"You know the rules," said Alice who usually judged our little matches. "No scratching, no biting and no panthers." She added looking at me, I just gave her a big toothy smile.

"Emmett was the one boasting about wrestling a mountain lion, I thought he would like to show us his skills!" She simply shook her head with a grin and counted down.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

We both ran forwards and hit into each other trying to push the other back or throw them to the side, as Emmett pushed with all his might some sort of tingling appeared in my brain. I'd had it a couple of times during these matches but this is the first time it's been so strong that I could recognise what it was slightly, it's the sort of feeling I get when I sense a gift.

This one isn't trying to get past my shields however, it's like it's so strong it radiates out and I've only even felt that with a couple of vamps with powerful physical gifts. I stared at him curiously as he pushed with all his might, is he holding back on me? Or does he really not know about the strength I can sense waiting to burst out of him?

"Come on Em, this is almost embarrassing! I'm not even trying!"

He growled and pushed a little harder, if he had flowing blood I know his face would be beet red with the strain. It's still not enough though.

"Aren't you meant to be the strong one of your coven? It's like wrestling with a little human girl, keep this up and Rosalie may realise that I'm a more worthy mate, maybe I can convince her to bat for my team, what do you think?" I said with a superior grin. The usually joking face Emmett always wore dropped when I mentioned his mate.

"You wouldn't dare..." He threatened and I was very surprised to see that he meant it, I guess something in my voice made it seem like I wasn't joking this time. I just kept my grin on my face.

"It's not the first time it's happened, and I'd love to get my hands on her hot, wet cun-" Before I could finish my vulgar sentence he let loose the loudest roar I've even heard a vampire make. I felt a sudden gush of power that was almost overwhelming, like his power has been waiting to come out for quite some time, it made me feel slightly light-headed.

Before I even knew what was happening I was flying through the air, I twisted my body quickly and landed on all fours before Emmett's fist connected with my face. I haven't felt pain like that in a while from a vampire and my cheek split open from the impact, I stumbled back and dodged his next couple of swings before getting kicked harshly in the stomach.

These were no longer his wild swings that he threw when he was trying to put all his strength behind them, these were suddenly precise and hard to anticipate, it was exactly what I wanted him to do. I just hope he doesn't kill me before I can explain it to him. I felt a few ribs break with the next blow and my skull almost imploded with the next before he got interrupted.

"EMMETT STOP!" I heard someone shout and the barrage of pain stopped as he was dragged away by Edward and Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle went to help when it was obvious they were having some trouble with his newfound strength.

"Bella! Bella are you okay? Holy shit talk to me," I looked down to see Alice fussing over me, I gave her a big grin when she brought her eyes to my face.

"I guess I just found Emmett's superpower!" I hunched over in pain when I felt my cracked skull start to repair itself.

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong?!" Alice sounded like she was going to have a breakdown.

"Head is repairing." I ground out.

"DAMMIT EMMETT WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Alice suddenly screamed at her brother, likely not knowing what else to do in this situation. Emmett seemed to have calmed down somewhat.

"She was baiting me! Talking about Rose in that way..."

"That's what she wanted Emmett! She's trying to train us and you getting angry too easily and cocky is one of the things you're working on! It gives you absolutely NO excuse to harm her in this way. LOOK AT HER!" She shouted the next part, pointing at my hunched over form. I looked up to see Emmett staring at me with regret and guilt in his eyes.

"Bella I'm...I'm so sorry-"

"Emmett don't worry about it. You did exactly what I wanted you do to." I ground out through my gritted teeth.

"You wanted to end up a bloody pulp?!" Alice exclaimed and I chuckled.

"When you put it that way, no. Emmett, did you notice anything change about you when you got angry?"

"Umm...It was all a blur...The world did seem like it slowed down quite a lot, and my muscles felt like they suddenly grew twice the size..." I nodded at this.

"When we started wrestling I felt some sort of power coming off you, and it wasn't my shield picking up on anything mentally harmful. I have felt this a few times in my lifetime and they've turned out to be extremely powerful physical gifts, one was telekinesis, the other could control the elements, you have intense strength and speed such as you showed just then.

I thought about how most vampires used their gifts when they were angry or in fight situations so I taunted you, I guess I now know talking about stealing Rosalie away is a big no-no area."

"But isn't Emmett always angry in a fight?" Alice asked.

"Not really," Emmett answered himself. "They're always just another challenge, another punk to beat up. No one's ever talked about my Rosie in that way though, not even jokingly, my anger then just sort of exploded, like I had no control." I nodded.

"It's well know vampires are over protective of their mates, I used that to bait him."

"You know, I've even felt some sort of power in Emmett whenever we sparred, I always just thought it was him holding back on us." Mused Jasper quietly. Emmett suddenly grinned as he realised something.

"I'm a super vamp! Rosie you're married to the strongest vampire in the world, how do you feel?" He asked in a reporters voice putting his closed fist in front of her mouth like he was holding a microphone.

"Extremely turned on." She said very seriously.

"Welp you heard it here first folks, now if you'll excuse me..." He rushed the sentence out and picked up his mate before dashing into the forest.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked as we listened to some music in her room.

"Completely healed, it's just the healing part which is a killer especially when it's bone that needs to repair."

"I can't believe Emmett or anyone really didn't find out about his gift beforehand, vampires usually know they have one right after they're transformed."

"Some gifts are harder to find then others I suppose, having a vision was a pretty clear sign of yours but I didn't find out I could shield powers until I was 100 and it took me another 5 to be able to sense when powers are trying to be used against me."

"100? Why'd it take you so long?"

"Well I never knew mental powers weren't affecting me, I never really gave the vampires who had these powers much chance to tell me they were trying before I killed them. It was only when a particularly slippery vamp got so frustrated he asked why I wasn't getting paralyzed that I stopped and questioned him, apparently his gift stopped nerve responses reaching the brain. That was when I properly started to even consider my gift and work on it.

Anyway, I guess because Emmett was already pretty strong for a vampire he never even considered the possibility there could be anymore strength."

"I didn't know you could sense physical gifts too?"

"Only when they are as strong as Emmett's is, it's a different sort of tingle I feel when a mental gift is being used against me and a lot fainter. It's difficult to explain if you can't feel it yourself.

Take Jasper and Bedward for example, both of them have a gift of liking the sausage, Jasper is very quiet and manly yet there is a slight campness about him, whereas Eddie flounts around in the sun in all his vampirey sparkling glory singing the Sound of Music whilst scattering petals. Eddie's the mental powers, Jasper's the strong physical one."

Alice burst out laughing and clutched her stomach, snorting a few times as she tried to get her laughter under control.

"What? I thought that was a pretty good explanation!"

"No, no it wasn't, I got it the first time. You just wanted to say once again how very, very gay Edward is." Alice chuckled once she got over the fits wiping away an invisible tear.

"Well he is! Next he'll be wanting a fake tan and will wax his body hairless."

"Already done that last one bitcheeesssssssss." I heard from downstairs making me choke on the beer I had a sip of.

"You've waxed your whole body?! But you'll look like some pre-pubescent boy!" I shouted back.

"And you look like a 40 year old hillbilly man with that white wifebeater on but you don't hear me complaining! All you need is the food stains down it, but the way you stuff your gob it probably won't take long."

I gasped and raced down the stairs chasing him round the house shouting that he'll be the next wife I'll beat.

When I returned back to Alice's room everything settled down as night rolled around, I was curled up on the bed listening to Alanis Morissette and Alice softly singing along whilst she read a magazine. I felt totally at peace and I didn't realise I was purring until Alice stopped and chuckled.

"You're just a cute little kitten really aren't you?"

"Huh?" I asked sleepily.

"You, purring while napping."

"I can't help it." I whined. "It's a cat thing, I purr when I'm relaxed, even in human form."

"Exactly, cute!" She repeated.

"I'm not cute." I grumbled. "Hey Alice..." I suddenly started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna maybe..." I hesitated slightly and my heartbeat skyrocketed, holy shit I'm over 300 years old and I'm about to ask my first girl on a date, it's natural to be nervous! "Maybe...go onadate with...me?"

She looked at me slightly wide eyed for a moment and stayed silent making me panic and thinking of backpedalling and shouting "JOKES!" or something lame like that but I knew that would just make it worse. Thankfully she put me out of my misery once she recovered from her shock.

"Oh, I'd, um I'd like that." She said with a shy smile making me break out in a full out smile. My mate is going on a date with me! She wants to be more than friends! I would have done a little jiggle.

"Great! Well how about tomorrow after school? We'll go out on the bike." She nodded in agreement with the plan.

"It's a date." She quietly replied making me grin widely before curling back up on the bed and purring a lot more loudly.

**Short chapter but hopefully it gets me slightly back into the swing of things.**

**Please review if you liked it, and if you didn't, please review also, I read them all and take in any advise you give. **

**Becky.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hello again beautiful people! As always I hope you enjoy this chapter and you are all well. Please message me or review as I love talking to you guys, whether it be about the story, anything you liked/didn't like or just general banter, mostly about my wonderfully gay Edward!**

"Uhh hello? Earth to Bella?"

"Mmm..." I muttered automatically not really listening to anything going on around me while I thought about my date later on that day. At least, until my arse got slapped.

"Hey!" I squealed glaring at Angela while she smiled a cheeky smile.

"Well now, glad I got your attention."

"There are other ways to get someone's attention, I don't think molestation is one of them."

"You enjoyed it."

"So did your mum last night."

"Oh, how clever."

I grinned as an evil plan was brought to my mind. Angela thinks that I have never met her mother but when I was shopping for food the other day I saw a slightly older copy of Angela. When I went up and asked if they were related she told me she was her mum and we had a really nice chat after that as we shopped where I learned some funny, juicy gossip about her daughter.

"Hey now she came after me, I thought it was you at first you look so alike, if it wasn't for her blue eyes and the little scar over her nose from that fall she had last year I wouldn't have known! Anyway she told me some funny stories during the pillow talk, like about that time she walked in on you drunk during summer and you were singing Hit Me Baby One More Time into the broom. That one had me rolling."

"You're...You're kidding." She said in slight horror, her face completely dropping. "How do you know about that?"

"Well, I'm sorry Angie." Feigning a confused expression, "You're hot, and an older version of you is very hot! You have Ben so I can't really steal you and your mum is fair game, I can't help it."

She stared at me in utter disbelief for a few seconds before shaking her head and wandering slowly away, looking lost before throwing herself at an unsuspecting Ben who had just walked out of his class.

"Benjamin! Save me from this demon!"

"Ange? Wait...what...?" He looked around confused before seeing me grinning at him.

"Don't worry Ben. She's just being a baby because she doesn't want me to be her step-mum."

"GROSS!" I ran away to my lesson quickly laughing all the way as Angela chased after me holding her ruler high like a sword.

I forgot how fun humans can be!

* * *

"Okay Isabella, this is it, just be your natural charming and funny self and everything will be fine." I said to myself as a pep talk after school.

"Who says you're charming? Or funny?" I heard an amused voice behind me and my cheeks flushed to high heaven.

"Oh crap." I muttered as I turned around to Alice who had her arms crossed and appeared to be enjoying my embarrassment way too much. "Hey Alice." I said quietly trying to calm my red face.

"Hey Bells, you done talking to yourself so we can head off?"

"Hmph, you could have been nice and at least _pretended _not to have heard me."

"And miss the healthy bright red glow of your face? Nope, I like this a lot more."

"Fine, maybe I should just leave you here and go on a date with me, myself and I."

"Awwwww Bellaaaaaa don't be like that, I've been looking forward to this all day!" Her pout and that last bit got me grinning like a fool.

"So have I." I replied handing her the helmet which she took without protest, she's learnt by now that I wouldn't move unless that pretty little head was protected.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Damn it, I hate surprises." I could practically hear the pout as I swung my leg over the bike. I found out pretty quickly that she doesn't have that many visions of me for some reason and it's pretty easy to block them completely once I learnt the technique of changing my mind all the time from the other Cullens.

"Well deal with it Tinkerbell, I'm not going to tell you because you have a little strop back there."

"Insulting your date isn't very chivalrous Kitten."

"If you wanted chivalry you should have gone on a date with Jasper."

"...Ew." I laughed at that and sped off enjoying her arms around me as usual.

I weaved through the after school traffic and turned into a dirt road leading into the forest, stopping at the end of it.

"What're we doing here?" Alice asked taking off her helmet, I simply smiled, shrugged out of my jacket and then proceeded to remove the rest of my clothing.

"Bella! Why are you undressing!?"

"I thought we could go streaking, come on take your clothes off."

"I'm not sure what kind of crazy dates you shape shifters go on but I'm not-"

I flicked her nose playfully to stop her protests. "I'm going to shift honey, watching me strip is part of the dating package, just try not to drool on my bike."

I winked at her and removed my top, jeans and underwear shoving them into the bag I put around my leg, I turned my head slightly and was excited to see that Alice was watching me this time, I took a calming breath before shifting into my cat. After I shook all my fur out I looked down at her with a toothy grin which she returned before stroking my muzzle making me purr deeply and push into her hand.

"I love your cat form, it's beautiful. I mean-I mean you're beautiful as a human too of course, but, you know what I mean..." She stuttered out quickly looking like she would be blushing, this made me smile even more and I nuzzled against her face slightly making her giggle.

"Right." I said after a brief silence, "Follow me, and try to keep up!" I dashed into the trees and heard soft footfalls behind me.

"I didn't know you were this quick!" She shouted.

"I didn't know you were this SLOW!" I threw back which she growled at and I saw a white blur vanish past me a second later.

"Oh it's on girl..." I muttered and dug my claws into the dirt throwing it up behind me as I caught up with her, I looked over and appreciated her grace as she dodged logs and trees and saw a happiness in her face I knew was reflected in mine.

This was where we both belonged, in the wild where we could hunt, run as fast as we wanted, do whatever was in our nature and act however we wanted away from the observation and scrutiny of humans and I loved sharing this moment with her, promising myself we should do this more often.

I ran in front of her when an idea popped into my head, once there I stopped slightly and ducked down, I heard a surprised squeak come out of her before she fell onto my back, I rose and ran forward again letting her ride on my back.

"Holy shit!" I heard her cry as she grabbed the scruff of my neck, I roared in laughter and ran as fast as I could which is a lot faster then any vampire I've met and heard her whoop in excitement.

"This is freaking awesome!"

"Hold on tight cowgirl!" As with my sharp eyes I saw a chasm fast approaching, when I reached it I sprang into the air putting a lot more height in it then I would usually to make it more fun and cleared the sheer drop easily. After another few minutes I came to a stop at my destination and heard Alice gasp above me.

"Bella...this place is beautiful."

I nodded my head in agreement and gazed around at the clearing I found on one of my hunts. It was a meadow like many others in the forest but this is the only one I knew that had a beautiful waterfall and deep natural river coming down from the mountains behind Forks.

I trotted towards the waterfall and stopped when I got to the bags I'd put down before school.

"What's in those?" Asked Alice as she slid from my back.

"You didn't think I'd make you skinny dip on our first date did you?"

"That's a shame, I would have done exactly that. But I suppose now that you've brought swimwear that won't have to happen." She said very seriously before undoing one of the bags. I spluttered uselessly as her swimming naked raced through my thoughts and tried to backtrack and use my pleading eyes to pretty much beg.

"You're such a pervert." She held up the yellow bikini I picked out for her and laughed. "This is the skimpiest bikini I own, did you happen to plan that by any chance?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I could have given you the crotchless ones I found in Rosalie's room."

"Crotchless bikini's exist?"

"Vampires and Shape-shifters exist, don't be surprised that kinky swimwear makers do as well."

"Hmm, good point." She replied before starting to take her top off.

"You..." My mouth dropped open slightly and dried up as her purple bra appeared before me.

"Please, you're not the only one who can strip whenever and wherever they want, and I don't see any leafy changing rooms around here."

As much as I tried to be the proper gentlewoman and look away while she changed I just couldn't, she obviously didn't mind anyway. I could feel my heartbeat rise as she removed the last of her garments and I knew she could hear it as plain as day, there was just no hiding my attraction for her.

She was absolutely beautiful and the slight sun made her shine like an angel, my angel. She gave me a look from beneath her lashes which was both sultry and shy and my temperature shot up along with my heart, damn it she was going to make me faint, her sexiness is ridiculous. By the time she covered herself up I was lost in my Alice fantasies and had no chance of getting out without help.

"Dirty cat." She grinned flicking my ear and effectively snapping me back to reality.

"Damn girl, you look stunning." In my panther voice it came out a lot gruffer then I expected and made me sound like some horny old man. Well, I suppose I'm a horny old lady so it was to be expected.

"Your turn!" She said as she took the next bikini out, her grin crossed from confusion and then realisation as she saw what she was holding.

"Holy mother of...they _do _exist!" She held the red bikini bottoms with the hole in the front up to eye level. "You're going to wear these?!"

"Is there a problem Ali-cat?"

"But you...Are..." She really didn't know what to say and I had to put her out of her misery with a laugh.

"You really are too easy to tease honey." I said affectionately nudging her with my nose before picking up a hidden bag with my claw and phasing back to get changed into my intact bikini.

"As I said before, insulting and making fun of your date isn't very nice." She said with a huff as I came up beside her.

"And I will repeat, you could have Jasper's manly physique standing beside you instead if you wanted that."

"Eww." She said once again before grabbing me and pulling me into the water with her, the speed of it made me yelp and I inhaled the water making me cough and splutter as I emerged.

"You are in big trouble missy!" I yelled before starting a game of chase which we followed with somersaults off the top of the waterfall into the deep pool that had been eroded out at the bottom of it and generally acted like a couple of children. When we got tired of that we sat down in the shallower sides of the river and talked, it was mostly her telling me of all the antics her family got up to since my past was not a very pleasant thing to talk about.

Halfway through Alice's tale of Edward having to do a forfeit where he wore a tutu, which I was most definitely going to mention in future, my stomach growled embarrassingly loudly. This was when I realised I completely forwent hunting the last week because I was worrying too much about this damn date, which was absolutely ridiculous now that I was here alone with my mate having an amazing time.

"Are you hungry? Wanna go to a restaurant?" Alice asked worriedly when she heard it.

"I am hungry but umm...It's not a restaurant eating kind of hungry."

"Oh I see, haven't you gone hunting at all?" I scratched my head sheepishly.

"I was kinda being a coward about asking you out and forgot." She smiled widely at that.

"You're too cute." I should never have mentioned that I hate being called that, she now uses it way too much. "Well...want to come hunting with me?"

My inner cat jumped to the front of my mind in excitement over that idea and I went rigid and silent as I thought about hunting with my mate. Seeing her completely feral and taking down prey. A wild grin on her face. Midnight eyes looking at me. I had never hunted with another being in my life as I felt like it was a very personal act, but sharing it with my mate sounded like the most natural thing in the world. I simply nodded my head a couple of times as apparently my voice disappeared into nothingness along with normal thoughts. This woman was driving me insane, and I loved it.

I shifted as soon as I finished nodding, ripping my bikini to pieces and listened for any heartbeats and sniffed for any whiff of a scent, as soon as a herd of deer invaded my senses I went into complete hunter mode and looked into my mate's now pitch black eyes.

This was the first time that our wilder sides had been let out completely in each others presence and I felt my bond with her grow in strength, her stance shifted and her eyes widened slightly almost as if she could feel the tug of it. It's like each side of me that meets her falls in love with her in their own way, the human, the kitten and now the predator.

Before I did something stupid and animalistic like mount her right there and then I took off after my prey hearing Alice follow straight after me. When I reached the cliff that towered over the herd I pounced down into the middle of them and landed on a large female's back, snapping it and killing her instantly, making the rest scatter, but not before Alice tackled another to the floor and latched her teeth into its neck.

We locked eyes again and growled loudly to each other as the thrill of the hunt flowed through us and a passing thought stunned me for a moment. As an animal I was naturally protective of my food and the thought of someone else taking it was just not possible for me, in the past that is. Now, I wanted to give my kill to Alice, to share it with my mate as an offer of utmost trust between us.

I picked the deer up with my teeth and approached her slowly never breaking eye contact, she growled a little louder at me as I got closer to her and her own kill but did nothing else, when I dropped the animal in front of her she looked at it and back up at me in confusion. I nudged the body closer to her with my nose as a hint, there was no way my voice was going to work in the animalistic state I was in. She clocked on quickly and looked at me in shock before accepting the offering warily, like she was expecting me to take it away again.

I started feeding on the deer's leg as Alice drained her from the neck still never breaking eye contact and as strange as it is, even after the sex I had in my years of depression it was one of the most intimate moments of my life.

When we both finished I shifted back and approached her while her eyes raked up and down my body with obvious appreciation before settling on my lips when I was almost touching her.

I leaned forward putting my hands on her hips and ran my nose across the side of her neck, inhaling deeply and she exposed more of it in submission which I purred out loud at.

"Bella..." She growled and I brushed my lips against hers softly at first giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted to. I didn't have to worry about that as she pushed forwards eagerly and claimed my lips, it was like the whole of my being connected with her in that instant in a snap. There was no way I could detangle myself from her now, she had to be a part of my life or I don't think I'd be able to survive. As her cold fingers lightly danced around my exposed overheated sides I couldn't help the sigh that I let out when I felt the electricity they created, just like that first time I touched her in gym, light years ago.

Just as I was about to run my tongue against her lips to ask for entry I felt her freeze suddenly and I pulled back immediately thinking that she changed her mind but when I saw the blank look on her face I knew she was having one of her now rare visions. I stroked her hair back softly and waited patiently for her to come back to the present.

"N-no..." She stuttered so silently I could barely catch it.

"What is it honey?" I asked, calmed down enough I could talk properly. She looked back at me and I'd never seen so much terror in someone's eyes, not since that night I saw my parents anyway.

"James has Esme..."

**Soooo...See you soon? ;)**

**Becky.**


End file.
